RWBY: Rock The Dragon
by DBKai42
Summary: Kei thought he was just a normal kid until his whole world got turned upside down. It was bad enough that his grandpa just died. But now he's attending Beacon Academy. Can a regular guy like Kei become the strongest fighter of all time to stop the evil from taking over? Original Title: RWBY: Evolution
1. Orange Meets Red

**What's up, guys! I know it's been awhile since I last updated anything on this site and don't worry the next chapter for Xenoverse will be out soon. Anyway yup, it's a RWBY/DBZ Crossover starring... yep you guessed it KEI! Like I said before I can't make a new OC and put he/her in a story, I can't. Kei has been with me for five years... yeah, that long. So it's very difficult to have someone new take my character's place as the main character. This story will have a few surprises in store for you but that's for later chapters, that's about it for my rumbling.**

 **On with the story!**

 **Original Title: RWBY: Evolution**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Orange Meets Red**_

 _ **Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born onto an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately names, "Dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization and most importantly life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone… darkness will return. So, you may prepare your guardians… build your monuments to the so-called free world but take heed… There will be no victory in strength.**_

 _ **But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.**_

* * *

' _Kei, remember the first rule is… there are no rules.'_

Outside of a cottage, a young teenage male is standing away from the house. The person's features consisting of jet black hair with brown eyes, an athletic build under his clothing, and wearing a black sleeveless jacket with orange trimmings around the edges a red t-shirt with an orange fire on it and black jeans. He also wore around his waist is an orange belt. To top off his outfit he wore a small red bandanna worn like a scarf. He also has red armguards on his forearms with bandages underneath. Kei is now exactly 17 years old and standing away is his grandfather Shin in a classic Kung Fu pose holding a Bo staff in his hands.

"Are you ready Kei?" Shin smiles.

"Am ready as I'll ever be," Kei smiled back as he made the first move and attack with almost inhuman speed. "Is that all you got Grandpa?" Kei said.

"HUH! You wish junior!" Shin chuckled then, this time, they crash both their knees together the force echoes throughout the mountains as they hit the other's fist smashing into each other as they push themselves against each other with blue aura surging through their bodies, they both grunt at the heavy force.

"You've been learning Kei, very nicely, you were able to handle my Ki attack," Shin said.

"Thanks plenty more of that to come" Kei smiles.

"Alright I think we're done, you trained very well today Kei," Shin said then Kei throws a sucker punch and counters it into a trade, punch for punch they both leap back and scream charging each other as Kei spin kicks Shin in the face sending him up in the air.

Shin steadies himself then he flies right at Kei swinging down with the staff in his hands as Kei does a trade of backflips to dodge the attacks as they both stop to set their fighting positions.

"All right! I'm starting the second round now!" Kei dashed towards Shin's position and engaged himself with Shin in a fist fight as the two warriors clashed fists and kicks. Small shock waves appeared every time the two warriors clashed fists or knee strikes. Throwing his left fist, Shin dodged to the side. Then Shin attacked with his left, Kei caught it and later attacked with his elbow, which was blocked by Shin's arm.

Then Shin threw a kick but Kei dodged it with his forearm. Suddenly Kei disappeared catching Shin by surprise, who started to look around for his presence. Kei then appeared behind and tried to hit at the back. Shin ducked and tried to kick with Kei dodging it.

Shin leapt and threw a kick at the Kei's head, which he blocked. The shockwave shook the entire area. Kei examined his forearm, finding it throbbing from the attack. Shin spun and punched Kei in the face, sending flying backwards and into the ground. A crater appeared on the floor as Kei lay there, motionless.

Shin was about to go and help the poor boy when he saw Kei slowly climbed to all fours, grinning.

"Now we're finished." Shin said smiling.

-A Little Later-

"Grandpa, I'll be back!" Kei said as he left the house heading towards the forest.

"Kei, wait!" Shin said but Kei was already gone. "Oh well, I'll tell him once he comes back." He looked at the letter in his hand; a small smile appeared on his face. Things are about to change.

-Later that night-

The night in the forest was dark and quiet. The only thing to be heard for miles was the soft chirping of crickets and the hum of other bugs in the grassy thickets. Shadows spread over the land like a blanket, a dark, blue shroud, studded with stars that were only now just beginning to show up. The air had a cool and crisp quality to it, something that made the stars stand out even more sharply against the sky. It was peaceful, it was relaxing, and it was a night that reminded a lot a person why he was alive.

"Where is that boy?" Shin said as he looked at the time. It read 9:55. So instead of waiting around the house hoping that Kei will come back soon, he decided to head into the forest to look for him. The one thing that Kei is bad about is directions.

After grabbing his Bo staff, he came out of the house only to see a giant fist coming straight for him. Shin, thinking fast, leaped to the side as the fist crashed into the house, leaving a good chunk of the house destroyed.

Shin landed, skidding along the ground. He looked up to see what attack him and it was a surprise on what it was.

The gorilla stands 2 stories tall on the ground, its eyes glowing a bright red too. Lifting its large fists, it raises its arms up to its chest and it stays still for a second then beats on it fiercely, loud banging ringing in Shin's ears, the ape shrieked and peers down at the old man.

"It's a Grimm, but why is so massive?" Shin said gripping his Bo staff as he looked at the huge age.

"RARAGH!" the ape almost hit Shin with its swinging arms, but Shin was barely able to evade it.

Shin jumps to the side, the gorilla stops its charge and turns briefly, slamming its fist down and shaking the ground. Shin wobbles and then jumps again, he lands on its shoulders, swinging his staff at it than attacking its head, the ape trying to pull him off.

But just as he did, Shin flashed right in front of him and flew at his face, pounding him with hard, relentless punches. Shin yelled with each blow connecting with the giant ape's face, grunting as each blow struck. The giant ape stepped back, continuously being hit.

Finishing off his assault, Shin pulled his right leg round and sent a powerful roundhouse kick at the Giant Ape. The blow knocked the ape slightly to the side, but the blow only encouraged the Giant Ape to continue.

Shin let out another yell and honed in on his assault, rushed forward and running straight for the Giant Ape's stomach. Cranking back his fists, Shin began hammering blows into the Ape's gut, forcing him back. But he soon realized that his assault was to be for nothing. The Giant Ape glared down at Shin and growled, trying to keep himself in focus through the old man's efforts. Raising his right fist up, he sent it straight down at Shin. However, the old man shot back, avoiding the strike before jumping straight up, and over the ape and landing on the ground, still glaring at the ape.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Shin said as he bent his knees down and put his cupped hands to the side. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Shin yelled. The blast went straight for the ape as the wave hit directly on its back, scarring it very badly. The blast created a large gash on its back, sending pieces of flesh everywhere. The ape roared in pain and staggered forward as it toppled over and land on his face.

Not even a few seconds later, the gorilla stood back up, pieces of its skin were gone revealing the metal underneath, Shin's turned wide-eyed in shock. This thing is a robot!? _'So that's how it is, they found me.'_ After standing back up, the ape glared at the old man. The giant ape growled.

With a roar, the ape shot at him, using super speed to gain an advantage. Shin was shocked beyond belief at the speed the ape used and backed away, trying to get a lock into his target. When he finally did, he saw the Mecha gorilla appear out of thin air above him and suddenly plummet towards him, arms crossed over his chest in attack. Shin yelled in shock just before the ape struck him, plummeting towards the ground where Shin found himself crushed into the ground. He screamed in agony.

The giant mecha ape got to his feet, balling his fists. Just as Shin was about to attack again, the Giant Ape brought Shin towards it and leered angrily. With a roar, the giant ape tossed Shin up into the air and sent a devastating hook at him. The enlarged knuckles slammed into Shin with such force it sent the old man flying into the house, crashing seconds later and turning it into rubble. Just as the remains piled on the top of him, the giant ape pounded his chest as to show everyone that he had smitten his enemy, letting out a loud roar that shook the very foundations of the area that it scared birds away and made the trees tremble. **"GAAAAAARGHHH!"**

-With Kei-

The sky overhead was bright, every star standing out against the velvet blackness. Kei was a long walk away from his home, but the difference it made was unparalleled. After walking around for who knows how long, Kei found himself in the mountain area. Kei was now lying down on a patch of grass looking at the stars; he sat there, unmoving for a long time. Kei started to doze off when he noticed it was getting late. Knowing that he couldn't stay outside, he sat up.

"It's getting late. I should head back before grandpa gets mad." Kei said before he heard a loud roar in the distance.

 **"GAAAAAARGHHH!"**

"What the hell was that?" As Kei continued to look around, he began to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, something telling him to get home and quick. _'What is this feeling in my gut.'_ Not wasting any time, Kei took off towards home.

The closer to home he got, the worst the feeling got. It was only after he got there did he realize why he felt so bad. A part of the house was destroyed as Kei ran inside the house to search for his grandfather. "Grandpa?! Grandpa can you hear me?!" Kei shouted in worry as he enters the living room looking at the pile of rubble and debris. "Grandpa?" Kei called cautiously but could only hear strained wheezing and gasps of pain. He carefully began sifting through and moving rubble and debris.

A groan made him freeze as he lifted a huge slab of wood to see Shin pinned to the floor by various support beams and pipes but the only thing impaling him with a small broken pipe at his right leg. Everything else fell in such a way that it held up everything from collapsing on him. Kei was able to move Shin away from the house as he settled him on the ground.

"G-grandpa?" Kei called hesitantly as Shin looks at him.

"Kei? Kei is that you?" Shin weakly said as Kei nods. His injuries were too server as he laid there broken and dying.

"What happened here, Grandpa?"

"A giant Grimm attacked me, I was able to fight off as long as I could but it was too powerful. It was after you Kei" Shin said as Kei looked confused.

"What do you mean it was after me?" Kei asked.

"It was a robot. It was built by the Red Ribbon Army. Kei, you must go to Beacon Academy and find the Headmaster, Ozpin, and tell him what happen."

"Don't worry I will." Kei said feeling that Shin's time was up.

"Goodbye my son" Shin closes his eyes and he was gone, all strength had left his body.

"G-goodbye grandpa, I won't forget what you taught me!" Kei said as Shin passes in Kei's arms and Kei tries to fight back tears, looks up at the sky and lets out a feral scream.

-The Next Morning-

Kei stood in front of Shin's graves as he let a sigh and looked to the house, or what's left of it, and headed towards it. Inside Kei walked through the rooms looking for things to take with him as he walks into Shin's room and he took a glanced at the clutter on the coffee table and sighed. He inspected the week old papers the unread subscription magazines and the almost forgotten bills.

He was searching through the labeled envelopes when he noticed a one that was not sealed off. The envelope had Beacon Academy written on it. Kei frowned as he started to read the letter then read the letter again and again. It didn't make any sense. Kei knew some aura, but those were more based around Ki. The other thing is he doesn't remember ever applying to Beacon or to any other academy for that matter. So why was he accepted to a school that he never applied to?

Shaking his head, Kei placed the letter in pockets and heading out packing what he needed for Beacon. Hopefully, he'll get some answers once he gets there.

Kei packed a few things including Shin's old orange gi and folded up nicely and puts it in a large bag. After a while, Kei walks out of the house and finally begins to journey towards Beacon Academy.

After getting lost for a while, Kei was able to make it to town. Kei was now sitting on a bench under a street lamp with his arms folded. Kei yawned loudly and unzipped his sweater, using it to cover himself up _'At least the night is warm, so I don't have to worry about catching a cold.'_

After a few minutes of sitting huddled up, Kei looked up at the sky and proceeded to observe the night sky. "Kinda sad that there aren't as many stars here as before. Oh well, this will be my new home now…" Kei only sighed as he closed his eyes and noticing his surroundings, the streets and sidewalks of the city were empty, though that wasn't so surprising. It was currently late at night and all the streetlights were on.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kei saw a group of five men walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the street. Four of them were dressed identically, wearing pure black suits with matching fedoras and red ties and sunglasses. The only distinguishable criminal was an orange haired man wearing a white jacket and black pants wearing a black hat with a red band around it. He had thick black gloves on and a gray scarf around his throat. In his mouth was a cigar, and his hair was pushed to the right side of his face, covering his right eye, but his left eye showed he had green eyes. He wore a high collar with a red interior, and in his hand was a white handled weaponized cane judging by the thicker red portions around the end and where the handle met with the rest of the cane.

Kei followed these men with his eyes as they made their way down the block. Once they reached the corner, they made a left and continued out of sight. Kei got up and began quietly following the men. He smart enough to know how to spot a bad guy, and these guys screamed "BAD GUYS" and they weren't even trying to hide it. It may not be any of his business but he wasn't going to sit around and do nothing. Kei slowly peaked his head around the building the goons disappeared behind. His search led him to a Dust shop by the name of Dusk Til Dawn.

Kei made his way down to the center of the block and watched all five men pile into the small store, who's elderly balding owner was standing behind the front counter.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop opened this late?" asked the redhead as one of the other men took out a gun and pointed it at the cashier.

 _'Yup, It's a robbery.'_ thought Kei nonchalantly.

"Please! Don't hurt me! Please just take the lien and leave!" begged the shop-owner.

"Don't worry we're not going to hurt you or take your money. Grab the Dust." The leader takes out a briefcase and opens it in front of the shop-owner, "Crystals, clean and uncut." ordered the redhead, unaware of the door opening on its own. The thieves were busy collecting things from around the shop to notice him. Kei gave a quick glance around, the nameless guys in suits were draining what looked like colored sand out of cylindrical containers attached to either wall. And the boss was busy pointing at large, colored crystals that he wanted from beneath the glass counter.

"Hey boss, there is someone else back here." informed a thug as he motioned to a girl sitting by the back wearing a red hood that is reading a magazine.

"Then deal with it." face-palmed the redhead as if it was the most obvious response in the world. The henchman gave a nod and went to go 'deal with it'.

"Hey kid, put your hands where I can see them." The girl ignores him, "Hey! I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?" asked the thug as he tugs the girl's shoulder, only for the hood to drop and reveal her headphones. The girl turned her head confused, revealing her to be about 15, the fairly short girl was just a few inches shorter of five feet tall with red tinted black hair with her tips being rather short. She also had same silver eyes and pale skin. She was fairly endowed for her age, a bit larger than average, but not a size that would be that uncommon. Irritated, the thug motioned to his ear as the girl put her headphones down.

"Yes?" asked the girl.

"I said put your hands in the air, now." ordered the thug.

"Are you robbing me?" asked the girl neutrally.

"Yes!" replied the angry thug.

"Oh!" smiled the girl playfully.

 _'Unnamed thug, you're so doomed.'_ thought Kei smiling.

The thug was sent flying as the girl crashed the window outside of the store, revealing her outfit to be a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings. The thug and the rest had their attention seeing the girl has a weapon, which is a large red sniper rifle, or at least that's what Kei thought it was because in a manner of seconds the rifle had actually girl release her weapon.

A large scythe. The weapon was much larger than the red girl, being 7 feet tall, with the curved blade, which was multiple blades layered on each other to create a single blade, was over 4 feet long. The back of the blade had a sort of ax part to it that was more blunted than the blade itself. At the tip was an opening for shots to come out, and the staff of the weapon had a cartridge holder for bullets and a trigger so ammo can be fired from it even in its current form.

 _'A multi-functional weapon, cool.'_ mentally complimented Kei. The girl gave a smug grin and preceded to perform an awesome scythe twirl, ending in a 'bring it on' type of pose.

"Okay…" trailed off the redhead confused. He looked around to see his thugs just standing around with stupefied looks on their faces.

"Get her." ordered the redhead. The thugs did as they were told and surrounded the girl. Deciding to play the girl's role, Kei step in front of one of the goons surprising the guy.

"Where'd he come from?!" cried a thug as they and the girl noticed Kei in front of them. One thug grabbed Kei and raised his sword to his neck. The girl noticed this and stopped fighting.

"Alright, girly, do anything or he gets it." threatened the thug. The girl then had a worried expression while Kei just fakes confusion.

"Hold on. Am I a hostage?" asked Kei in fake confusion. Everyone just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Yes!" cried, everyone.

 _'Deja Vu?'_ thought the girl. Kei then elbowed the goon so hard that he was sent flying into another building and the sound of cracking bones can be heard. Kei then turned to the girl and the remaining goons as he adjusted his vest.

"How was the act?" asked Kei casually as the girl blushed upon seeing Kei's grin, it's almost hero-like.

"Um, it was good." the girl looking away. Kei then looked around and saw that the goons were going to attack again.

"Need some help?" asked Kei.

"Sure." answered the girl as Kei takes a fighting stance and blocked the incoming attacks from the goons. Kei elbowed one of the goons in the stomach, sending him into a nearby building before the second one came at him to his right.

With the red-cloaked girl, she stabs her scythe into the ground then lifts her body onto her scythe before spinning around and kicking the first thug approaching in the face. She then gets her scythe out of the ground and fires it off to hit another goon with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying right into another goon. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacking goon and dodges another goon's gunfire with her gun scythe's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follows him into the air so she can slam him down onto the ground.

Kei slammed the last punk into a trash can and put the lid on, dusting his hands off with a content look on his face "Ah yes… taking the trash out sure does give you a sense of fulfillment doesn't it boys?"

Many groans and slight whimpers were heard from the six trash cans on the road.

The man with the orange hair stood in the doorway, a briefcase in his hand, and a cane in the other. He looked at the other men and arched an eyebrow.

"Well, Little Kids I guess I should thank you," He raised his cane and pointed it at her. "As much as I would love to stay and play I really have to dash. So ta-ta for now." He pressed a button on his cane and a small grenade was launched from the end of the cane. Ruby gasped and leapt back as it exploded. She gagged and coughed as the smoke billowed past her. After it cleared she quickly glanced around, trying to find the man. She spotted him climbing a ladder on the side of a building. She looked over at the store and saw the old man standing in the doorway.

"Think you'll be alright on your own?" He nodded his head. She sprinted after the orange haired man and Kei, who was already chasing the man. She reached the ladder and climbed it two at a time, closing the distance between herself and him. He reached the top and ran across the rooftop. A Bullhead roared up to the rooftop to greet him and he leapt into the open bay doors. Ruby finished climbing and ran after the man, dust stinging her eyes as it swirled around the roof top. The man set the briefcase down and began to sarcastically clap.

"Bring back the Dust you stole!" the girl in red called out to the man, who stopped at the end of the building. The man cursed under his breath.

"You're persistent, you two, I'll give you that much. But this is the end of the road Kids." The leader said.

Kei and the girl in red were forced to take a step back when they were hit back a larger amount of wind pressure as a Bullhead appeared up in front of the building. The Bullhead was a more basic one built for speed, with two wings with jets pointed at the ground, and the hatch was currently opened up with a light shining at them. It was lightly armored near the front, and on the wings, while the man stepped onto the Bullhead as it started to fly up into the air. The crook showed that he had a red crystal in his hands, and he pulled his arm back.

"End of the line kids!" He shouted at them over the roar of the Bullhead.

Kei all the while charged forward none the less only for the ship to begin launching shockwaves. Kei dodged out of the way easily as the red wearing girl gave a yelp and narrowly avoided being caught up in the attack.

When Torchwick began aiming his cane Kei made an educated guess on what was about to happen.

Smoke littered the roof as Torchwick's laughter could be heard. Once more Kei attempted to give chase when he heard the click of another shot. _'How could he…'_ the sound of a crinkling crack alerted him. The shot wasn't for him, but the red dust. _'Shit!'_ Kei moved to shield the red wearing girl. In good nature, he would not abandon someone innocent to be hurt or to die. Immediately the resulting action was that of an explosion scattering red smoke everywhere.

To Kei's surprise, a figure suddenly dropped in front of them and quickly cast the barrier.

Protecting them from the explosion itself, was a grown woman with her blond hair placed in a bun at the back of her head. She wore a white blouse with long sleeves with a ripped up purple cape over her shoulders, and a black corset with golden buttons around her stomach with a black skirt, black stockings, and black shoes on. She had bright green eyes, with glasses in front of those eyes, and she had a black riding crop in her right hand in front of that was a purple magical circle seeming to defend them from the explosion.

She stood at nearly a whole foot taller than Kei, making her about 6 foot and maybe 5 inches tall. Her figure was the perfect hourglass, and she was fairly impressively endowed as well. All and all she was fairly easy on the eyes.

Suddenly she seemed to take it upon herself to take the fight into her own hand when she waved her riding crop and her circle turned into purple balls that were fired towards the bullhead, smashing against it in multiple places and knocking it around a bit.

Her skill and power. She must be a huntress the teen quickly deduced. She glared at the man and flicked her wrist. The purple bubble around the girl dissipate and a multitude of purple arrows were launched at the ship. His eye's widened and he ran to the cockpit. "Huntress!" he shouted. The woman piloting the ship nodded and let him take over the controls before walking into the bay area.

The girl in red watched in awe as the Huntress rained purple hell onto the ship. The Huntress flicked her wrist and a cloud appeared above the ship, purple icicles fell and stabbed at the ship. Ruby saw someone walk into the bay area. She couldn't make out much but she sees the pilot was a female that's for sure, but what she looks like was unknown as her figure was being shadowed save for her cold, amber eyes. Wearing a red dress that went down to the middle of her thighs with a slit up the right side with black feathers, and black crystal high heels stepped near the end of the Bullhead. Her long red sleeves glowed with yellow flame symbols, and fire gathered around her hands as she went through motions. The Huntress continued to rain icicles down onto the ship and Ruby collapsed her scythe into its sniper form and fired at the orange eyed woman.

The Bullhead stabilized quickly, the blond Huntress back-flips out of the explosion and magically gathers the shards to create a giant arrow and then sent it towards the ship. The woman in red shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the ship due to the redhead's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the ship, but the woman in red summons several glowing rings around herself that expands and destroys the shards. The teenage girl, wanting to help, finally acts by converting her scythe into a sniper rifle and started firing.

The woman used her aura somehow to block each of the red girl's shots with her bare hands, negating the power behind them somehow. The unconfirmed huntress fired a purple shot at the Bullhead again, instead of directly at the woman, and it rocked the Bullhead again.

The three of them were forced to cease their attack on the Bullhead as the archer began firing a volley of arrows that electrified in flight. They were forced to retreat as the arrows landed and pierced the stone letting out currents of lethal electricity.

Kei collected Ki in the palms of his hands and put his hands to each of his sides. With very little energy in the Ki attack, Kei sent forward his attack with multiple low-level volleys of Ki balls.

The women in red blocked single one with both of her hands while the attack burst, skidding her a few feet back with her hands being injured. The women just stared at the boy in black and orange before creating several blazing rings around her opponents.

They leaped out of the glyph's range as the floor they were standing on melted and fire sprang up. The searing heat was almost too much for the girl in red to stand. Kei saw the Huntress flick her wrist and a purple barrier formed around the fire, subdue the flames. When the fire was gone they looked over and saw that the Bullhead had flown off.

 _'This isn't over.'_ thought Kei, staring at the open sky. He was never one to just let bad guys walk away. He would find the redhead and pilot eventually or they will find him. When the ship was no longer able to be seen Kei turned to face the other females before crossing his arms and sighed.

The girl in red holstered her weapon on her lower back, under her cape. She stood in silence for a moment. And when she finally spoke it was barely a whisper.

"That… was… so… COOL!" squealed the girl, in an admittedly cute high pitch voice. Within seconds she was directly in front of Kei, with a huge smile plaster on her face. Her silver eyes seemed to radiate, unlike any star Kei had ever seen. She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as she began bombarding Kei with a series of questions.

"Oh my God, that was amazing. The way you blasted that girl back was incredible! How did you do that? Is it like a special technique you can do? Can you teach me it? asked the girl so fast and excitedly, that it took Kei a second to fully register what she had said.

"Ah-hem!" fake-coughed the Huntress as the girl then turned to the Huntress with the same face.

"Oh yeah, you're a huntress, right? Can I have you autograph?" asked the girl eagerly.

Both the two teens were in a dimly lit small room sitting at a small metal table. The teenage girl was no longer smiling while Kei had a stone-cold look. The Huntress was there questioning them.

"I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly." said the Huntress sternly, pacing around the table.

"But they started it!" grimaced the girl.

"You endangered yourselves and others tonight, and while your actions are commendable I will not tolerate such disregard for your actions."

The woman was a teacher at Beacon named Glynda Goodwitch She snapped her riding crop against the table in front of them, Kei not really affected it but Red jerked back at the surprise movement and the loud sound.

"I like to think if my actions would prevent innocent people from dying that would be the preferable choice. And who else exactly did we put in danger? There was no one else out in the streets." stated Kei in defense.

"Yeah, what he said." stated the girl half-heartedly.

"The two of you still needed to consider the collateral damages you could have caused. Also, you both charged in recklessly, without giving any forethought to your opponent's superior numbers and power." summarized the Huntress.

"Ok one, I don't think those four thugs could really be considered to have 'greater power', I elbowed one and I'm pretty sure he might have a few cracked ribs," the girl giggles, "And two, you didn't seem to be too concerned with collateral damages to keep from fighting yourself Ms…" trailed off Kei.

"Goodwitch. Glynda Goodwitch. And the only reason I got involved was to protect you two." stated Glynda.

"Well, Ms. or Mrs. Goodwitch. Are you going to throw the book at us or what?" asked Kei politely. Glynda gave a sigh while the girl in red tensed up, waiting for a verdict.

"You girl wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed, and despite how reckless your actions were I was able to see, that you seemed to be talented. As for you young man while careless in your abilities there is no ignoring your strength and endurance. The two of you have somebody that would like to talk with you about that." Glynda admitted, being forced to say that even she was impressed with what she saw. In her hands was a Scroll colored white with the screen extended to show a play by play recording of Kei and the red during their bouts, as well as the recording of them on the rooftop.

"Thanks for sticking up for me by the way." thanked the girl.

"Don't mention it, it's what I do." Kei holds his hand out, "Name's Kei Neo." introduced Kei. The girl took his hand and shook.

"Mine's Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you Kei." greeted Ruby with a warm glow but soon she blushed upon seeing the stern and cool look on Kei's face.

Quickly after the recording the door opened and out from the shadows stepped the 'somebody'. Glynda had mentioned.

The person was taller and more badass than even Glynda. He wore a darker shade of green suit with a green overcoat, a green scarf with a cross on the front, with fair skin, his hair was silvery gray, and he wore dark glasses in front of his eyes, but not covering them. In his left hand was a mug filled with something, but in his right one was... a plate of chocolate chip cookies?

"Ruby Rose... you have..." The man started before he leaned over the table and got closer to the girl now identified as Ruby. Ruby seemed more than a little creeped out by the man. "Silver eyes." The man finally commented.

Kei glanced at Ruby. Was having silver eyes all that special? Then again when could he say he saw someone in this world with silver eyes?

Either way, Ozpin seemed rather interested in Ruby.

"I'm sorry if you get that a lot. I've only met one other person with your eye color before. Though, she wasn't a scythe user... where did you get these skills?" Ozpin asked with a bit of emotion to his tone. The emotion was neutral neither holding positive tone nor negative.

"My Uncle Qrow, that is with a Q not a C like you would think." Ruby then began chowing down on the cookies.

"I was complete garbage in a fight until Uncle Qrow took us under his wing." Ruby admitted.

"That is rather interesting," Ozpin said as he looked at Kei. "And those feats of yours. To do them so casually as they were natural and without using an aura as well. Is it your semblance or is it something else?"

"Something else. I guess you can consider what I do like a semblance." He was vague not out of a desire to hide anything but do the fact he did not know how to honestly answer the question. He didn't even bother to mask his emotions to answer the question. Something the man picked up on as he did not press the line of questioning anymore.

"I see, and you have Speed as your Semblance?" Ozpin asked Ruby, who nodded as she chomped down yet another cookie.

"So... Ruby are you doing at a school made for the training of Huntsmen and Huntresses?" Ozpin asked, a small smile on his face as he waited for the answer.

"I want to be a huntress." Ruby answered with complete seriousness, though the crumbs around her mouth ruined the serious image. Expressing her hopes, dreams, and desires that followed.

"It seems like a rather Romanized dream. Protecting the world from Grimm. Bridging the gap between Humans and Faunus. If only such things were simple. I actually desire for peace myself, but I have a mission. Maybe…maybe if things were different I would be pursuing such notions myself."

"Slaying monsters and bringing peace... quite ambitious." Ozpin said to them.

"Well, not yet. I still have two more years at Signal before I can apply to Beacon, and my parents always told me to help people so why not, you know?"

"... Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked, with Ruby nodding.

"You're Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon." Ruby answered with a serious tone again, and this time, she didn't have cookie crumbs on her face to ruin her image.

"Would you two like the chance to come to Beacon?" Ozpin asked, while Kei's eyes widened for a second. Wait a second this is Professor Ozpin, and what Ruby said so that means…

"More than anything." Ruby answered back seriously. Ozpin looked over to Glynda, who just looked away, obviously, she didn't agree but wasn't going to say anything.

"Well… OK." replied Ozpin. Ruby's face lit up as if it was Christmas. She had finally achieved her goal of being accepted into one of the best, most famous training academies in the world… and two years early. Ozpin smiled at Ruby's excitement for a moment, before turning to Kei.

"So young man, what's your story?" asked Ozpin.

"Well, my story is a little… crazy." stated Kei. Ozpin simple folded his hands in front of himself and stared directly at Kei.

"Try me." dared Ozpin. Kei gave a small smile and glanced over to Ruby who was now eating another cookie, though much slower this time, and looking at Kei with her silver eyes wide open in anticipation.

Kei dug into his pockets and pull out the letter and showing it to him.

"Ah, so you Shin's grandson aren't you?" Ozpin said as he read the letter.

"Yeah, that's me." Kei said with a small smile.

"So how is he these days?" Ozpin asking not knowing what happen.

"Um…It's difficult for me to talk about this, but he's dead…" Kei hesitated, shocking the people in the room, especially Ruby, feeling sad that Kei lost somebody close to him.

"I am sorry to hear that your grandfather died Kei," Ozpin said sullenly, "but can you tell me what happen," Kei hesitated to answer. "I understand if you don't want too-"

"No… it's fine I'll tell you. Grandpa told me to found you…" Kei trailed as he started to tell his story.

"I see," Ozpin murmured. "This could be troublesome for us, so for now keep it a secret…"

This shocked the people in the room, especially on how Ozpin is treating this.

"Don't worry, when the time comes, we'll be ready," Ozpin said with confident. "I want to make a deal with you Kei." started Ozpin as Glynda's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Uh, ok." Kei said.

"I want you to attend at Beacon-" started Ozpin.

"But aren't I already accepted to Beacon." Kei said as Ozpin only smiled.

"I see talent in you. You have the talent to be a very powerful Huntsman. I hate to see such talent go to waste. Becoming a huntsman could afford you opportunities that could be useful towards the people you care about."

"Yeah, sure" As if Kei needed to think about, Kei smiled as Ruby inwardly squealed in joy. This is what grandpa would have wanted.

"Excellent." Ozpin stands up while Glynda lowers her head in defeat, "Semester starts tomorrow, both of you will be driven to transports first thing in the morning. Until then, I would take the time to prepare yourselves." suggested Ozpin. And with that he turned and headed out the door, with Glynda tailing behind him, rubbing her temples.

"Wait classes start tomorrow?" asked Kei as he and Ruby stand up.

"Yep." answered Ruby as Kei grimaced slightly.

"Uh would you mind if I borrowed some spare notebooks and pencils?" asked Kei.

"Sure!" smiled Ruby as she and Kei got out of the questioning room.

"So Beacon Academy will be my new home for the next four years." Kei smiled as he and Ruby headed down the street with only the street lamps leading the way.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Hopefully you guys like that and sorry if the ending was a bit rushed. I kinda did half-ass it, I was trying to get this out as soon as possible.**

 **Well, that's it, see ya guys on the flip side Peace!**


	2. The First Day

**Ok, I said would upload the next chapter for Xenoverse I was but someone kept pestering me to get this one up so here. and there is another reason why it's taking a while to get it up... well let's just say that Writer's Block is a bitch.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Day

Brown eyes looked over the city of Vale through the window of a Dust airship that was flying over the city, currently, it was carrying passengers at the age of seventeen, with the expectation being Ruby whose only 15. These are all students that are going to Beacon Academy for training to become Huntsmen and Huntresses. Among them were Kei and Ruby talking to each other. Currently, they were in the viewing gallery, a twelve-foot wide room located in the bottom of the ship's hull. The gallery had four semicircular windows, mounted at a downward oblique angle, on each side. And apparently, each window had a hologram projector which could be used like TV, as one of the other few people in the room had it set to a local news station.

"And-And Then!-!… *pffft* Ga ha ha! Grandpa fell face first into the circle! That was the biggest explosion that grandpa had ever seen in his life! And when he came out of it, he looked as black as the Grimm! Ha ha ha ha!" Kei was holding his stomach from laughing so hard, while Ruby was full out laughing.

"HA HA HA HA HA! That is so funny… Ha ha… and you pushed him into it?" "

"Ha! Let's just say I was getting him back for an earlier prank he pulled on me…"

"Wow, your grandpa sounds like a good person."

"Yeah… he was…"

"Still, the things that you two had done all sound so cool. That's exactly the kind of stuff that I've always wanted to." smiled Ruby as Kei gave a sigh.

"Hate to tell you, but sometimes work isn't as glamorous as it seems." warned Kei. Ruby gave a small nod and looked down at the floor of the airship

"I know, fighting monsters and bad guys is dangerous. And sometimes, bad things can happen when you least expect them. Believe me, I know." sighed Ruby, her usually cheerful attitude seemed to be replaced with a depressing one. Kei noticed her change in demeanor. She had a pained look in her silver eyes and a slightly sad expression on her face, causing Kei to frown. He shook his head. Kei went to Ruby's side and lightly whacked her on the back of her head.

"Ow!" Ruby yelped. An anime bump appeared where Kei smacked her. "Kei?" she asked him rubbing the part he hit. Anyone could have guessed that something happened to her or her family in the past.

"Stop looking so sad. It really doesn't suit you Ruby." Which is true, it's a face you'd never want on Ruby's face. It just seems so… wrong. "So, you said your sister is going to the same school?" asked Kei, trying to change the subject. Ruby's mood reverted back to its natural, cheerful self.

"Yeah, her name is Yang. She was two years ahead of me, but now we are in the same grade." answered Ruby.

"How did she take the news?" asked Kei.

"Oh, I already called her last night, she's really happy for me. She is also eager to meet you." said Ruby.

"You didn't tell her everything did you?" Kei asked.

"Oh... no?"

"Ruby..."

"No, I swear!"

Kei sighed letting it go for now, "Anyway, don't see your sister yet?" He asked.

"She said she'd be here. Oh man, what if she got stuck in traffic and didn't get here before we took off?" asked Ruby anxiously.

"Don't worry I'm sure she's here." assured Kei before sitting down and taking out a book from his vest before reading it.

"Why are you reading?" asked Ruby confused as Kei looked up.

"Don't know." said Kei simply before returning to his book as Ruby raises her eyebrow. One minute, he's fun and social and now he's quiet and reading.

"RUBY!" yelled someone excitedly, cutting Ruby off as she turned towards the viewing gallery's door to see someone running up to her. The young girl is 17 years old with bright-gold blonde hair that flow down her back in a loose and messy manner with a few locks sticking out along with an ahoge, lilac eyes, pale white skin, a curvy, athletic figure with large breasts, and wearing a tan with gold trim vest with puffy sleeves and black cuffs over a yellow low-cut crop top with her symbol on it; a black crest that resembled a burning heart, an orange scarf around her neck, fingerless gloves with yellow devices underneath those gloves., black short shorts with a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appeared on this banner, except golden in color, a white symmetrical back skirt, and brown boots with orange socks of different lengths with an orange bandana wrapped around her left boot. Kei naturally assumed that this is Ruby's sister, so he went to find a seat, not wanting to spoil the moment.

Kei found a seat not too far from the two sisters. Once he sat, he took out a book and began to read it.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a feminine voice as Kei looks up from his book to see a girl. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her midriff with white shorts that were connected to her shirt, although it was partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts had a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wore a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. She had long black hair with a black bow on top of her head and yellow eyes. Strapped to her back was a wide, single edged sword, with a black ribbon attached to the handle.

"Nope. Name's Kei Neo." introduced Kei as he puts the book under his arm before extending his hand.

"Blake Belladonna." greeted Blake as she shook Kei's hand before sitting down next to him and taking out her own book titled 'The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'

Yang ran up to Ruby and put her in a crushing bear hug.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" squealed Yang happily. Ruby, however, did not look as happy, possibly as a result of having the life squeezed out of her.

"Please… stop…" croaked Ruby as Yang released her death hug and Ruby sighed in relief.

"But I'm just so proud of you." gushed Yang, hopping up and down like an older version of Ruby.

"Really sis, it was nothing. Besides, I had a little help." assured Ruby as she motioned her head towards Kei.

"Um, which one?" joked Yang as Ruby turned around and saw the reading duo, unknowingly gritting her teeth.

"The one in the black." answered Ruby.

"Ruby, they're both wearing black." deadpanned Yang as Ruby double-checked the reading duo's attire and realized her sister is right.

"The boy with the red T-shirt." groaned Ruby as Yang squeezed her eyes to look at Kei, What she saw caused a light blush to come over her face. _'He's really good looking.'_ Yang thought before she muttered "Lucky girl."

"What was that?" asked Ruby.

"Nothing!" replied Yang quickly.

As Blake continued reading her book, she noticed Kei's reactions to the book he's reading and she looked at the title only to slightly tilt her head.

' _What kind of book is that?'_ thought Blake before something caught their ears.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." announced a voice. Kei and Blake stood up and saw several students crowded around a hologram screen in front of one of the large, semicircular windows. On the screen was a prison profile of the redhead (who didn't have it on), with his real name 'Roman Torchwick' printed on a sign he was holding in front of him.

"If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa." said the newscaster. The screen changed to display a newswoman with short silver hair that became purple by the ends. She wore a black dress coat and purple dress shirt. Her name 'Lisa Lavender' was displayed on the bottom of the screen.

"That you Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus civil rights protests turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony." informed Lisa. A red emblem against a white backdrop appeared on the news wall. The emblem was a stylized head of a big cat in front of what looked to be three claw marks.

"The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…" paused Lisa as the hologram screen was suddenly cut off and disappeared. Kei looked down in sympathy and sadness. The racism between Humans and Faunus has now gotten worst and he had been made aware of another potentially dangerous organization. He would have to ask either Ruby or Ozpin later about them. After a few seconds, a holographic image of Glynda appeared in front of every window and started playing a recorded message.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." began the message.

"Who's that?" asked Yang.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." introduced the image.

"Oh." said Yang simply.

Their attention was suddenly drawn to the news feed on VNN (Vale News Network) playing nearby.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony the once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."

The news feed was suddenly cut off as a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch replaced it.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The image spoke in a kind and gentle way that was uncharacteristic towards the real Glynda, in Ruby's and Kei's opinion. And when it was finished the image faded away.

"She's nowhere near that nice in reality." warned Ruby. Kei and Blake moved alongside the sisters and looked out the window.

"Wow!" said Ruby breathlessly. The view from the ship was spectacular; it provided a great view of the entire city.

"You can see Signal from here. I guess home isn't too far after all." smiled Ruby. Yang put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Beacon is our home now." said Yang. Ruby smiled at the comforting thought. However the nice, warm moment was interrupted, the four heard a passenger groaning and hunched over near the window, and then made a beeline to the back of the ship where the restrooms are.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang commented as she rolled her eyes.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." nodded Ruby.

"If he knew he had motion sickness why didn't he bring medicine for that?" asked Kei to Blake, who put away her book alongside her vest-wearing companion and shrugged.

"So, who do you guys think we are going to meet?" asked Yang.

"Well, whoever they are I hope they are just better than Vomit boy." hoped Ruby.

"I'm fine with anyone as long as they don't try to kill me." shrugged Kei. He still doesn't know much about the Red Ribbon Army or why they're after him. Blake was about to ask about that exact topic until Ruby noticed something.

"Oh! Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!" grimaced Ruby in disgust.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross." repeated Yang as she tried to shake the disgusting substance off.

"Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" repeated Ruby.

Kei shook his head as Ruby tried to run away from Yang who was just trying to go the restroom to clean her footwear and looked out the window see Beacon Academy coming up in the distance.

"There's a bathroom on the far side of the left." directed Blake as she pointed at a hall.

"Thanks, black girl!" thanked Yang as she headed to the direction Blake pointed.

"Hey, Kei, who's the girl?" asked Ruby, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah. Blake Belladonna, this is Ruby Rose. Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna." introduced Kei.

"Hi!" waved Ruby.

"Hey." nodded Blake.

The ship docked next to a cliff side and the four teens disembarked before the kid that barfed earlier went to a trash can and vomited into it.

"Let it out, let it out." advised Kei as he patted the poor kid's back for a few moments before continuing with his friends. What greeted them was a glorious sight. At the end of a long, gray stone brick road lined with stylized street lamps that had red banners with the academy's symbol embalmed on the flag, was a huge castle like structure, that had a very medieval times feel to it.

Beacon Academy was a large school, multiple large buildings and a great huge tower standing in the middle of it, all on top of a great cliff that dropped into the ocean. It was on the border of Vale, one of the 4 major kingdoms, and was one of the hardest schools to get into. Nobody who wasn't worth their salt could get in; there was no buying your way in. You were either good enough of a fighter to get in or unless your transcripts were of an essentially high level... or the headmaster took such an interest in you that he gave you the chance to apply.

Kei found himself glancing around the academy. He had to admit the academy looked rather nice.

"The view from Vale has got nothing on this." compared Yang, crossing her arms. Kei and Blake just shrugged. Ruby just stared wide-eyed at the castle in front of her, she was finally here, and it was everything she had hoped it would be. Several other students who were disembarking walked past them, which gave Ruby the chance to marvel at their weapons.

"Oh, sis, that kid has a collapsible staff!" said Ruby excitedly, grabbing her sisters' arm and pointing to said weapon.

"Whoa, and she's got a fire sword!" noted Ruby as another student passed them, following her to get a better look at her weapon. Yang sighed as reached out and grabbed her sister by the hood, pulling her back which got a few admittedly cute 'owes' from Ruby.

"Easy their little sister, they're just weapons." said Yang, trying to calm Ruby down.

"Just weapons? There are extensions of ourselves, they're a part of us. Oh they're so cool." swooned Ruby.

"You have a scythe that folds into a rifle, why would you go fan-girl over someone else's weapon? Don't you like it?" asked Yang. Ruby pulled out her scythe and cuddled with it as if it were a teddy bear.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people…but better." compared Ruby. Yang tugged Ruby's hood over her head.

"Ruby, come on. Why not try to make some more friends?" asked Yang. Ruby pulled her hood back.

"Why I already have you three?" asked Ruby.

 _'Three? But there is only-oooohhh.'_ mentally realized Blake, touched to be considered a friend.

"Well… I was actually planning to meet with my friends, soooooo… see ya!" waved Yang as she took off running so fast that it made Ruby's head spin.

"Wait, where are you going? Aren't we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" called Ruby after Yang, stumbling around dizzily.

"I don't know what I'm doing." mumbled Ruby, as she allowed herself to fall backwards… into another student's luggage.

"What are you doing?" practically yelled a voice. Ruby, who was surrounded by a cluster of white briefcases, turned to the presumed owner of said cases. The owner was a young girl with pale skin, wearing a white bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero was red and the sleeves turned blue as they get closer to her wrists. She had white hair that could be rendered invisible in a blizzard, light blue eyes, and a peculiar looking rapier that had what looked to be a magnum revolver chamber just above the hilt.

"Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?!" demanded the snow princess from the still dazed Ruby.

 _'Huh, she seems familiar for some reason.'_ thought Kei, recalling where he had seen her but giving up in the end. Kei picked up some of the briefcases on the ground and offered them to the snow princess.

"I'm pretty sure your bags are fine, miss." Assured Kei. The snow princess angrily snatched a case out of Kei's hand and opened it. Inside there were small glass bottles with a snowflake emblem imprinted on the front containing various colored powders held in place by foam slots for each bottle.

"See, not a single crack." waved Kei while Blake helps Ruby up. "Look, I am sure she didn't mean any harm to your product. Can't you just let it go? She seems genuinely sorry."

"Well, what does she have to say for herself? This is no ordinary dust. This is all matter of dust mined from the Schnee quarry." The girl replied quite haughtily.

"Uuuhhh…" trailed off Ruby with swirly eyes as Blake narrowed her eyes at the snow princess.

"What are you, brain-dead?" She brings up a vial of red dust. "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" informed the snow princess as she shakes the vial in front of Ruby. The combination of the girls careless shaken off the vial as she went on to lecture what she perceived was a clueless teen bits of particles seeped out of the slightly dislodged cork.

"Hey! It's not her fault! If anything, it's her sister for spinning her dizzy!" informed Kei as he points to the direction where Yang took off.

"Uh… uh... " trailed off Ruby as Blake ran behind a bush for cover. Kei raised an eyebrow until he noticed the gaseous Dust entering Ruby's nose.

"LOOK OUT!" warned Kei as he ran in front of the snow princess and hugged her to his chest.

 **BOOM!**

A multi-colored explosion occurred between them creating a huge explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity, the bottle was sent flying off until Blake caught it in mid-air.

Weiss, being held in such a position, blushed red. She was in the arms of a very, toned man. And he was good looking too. Kei looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

 _'So warm.'_ thought Weiss though she did notice something wet on her cheek. She wiped it and saw a tear.

"Hey, are you ok, you're crying?" asked Kei.

"Yea, don't worry me probably got something in my eye." Replied Weiss. She didn't know why she was crying but as soon Kei protected her from the explosion, she felt this feeling of joy and happiness and she's very confused about this.

Kei lets go while Weiss noticed the soot on Kei's back.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the white-haired girl shrieked angrily, waving at Kei's back soot.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to explosions." said Kei neutrally as Weiss glares at Ruby for an additional reason.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized, embarrassed, but Weiss continued to snap at her, causing her embarrassment to be overridden by anger.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little too young to be attending Beacon?" scolded the snow princess.

"Well, I-I…" stuttered Ruby.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" exclaimed the snow princess.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" defended Ruby, finally fed up with what Weiss said.

"It's heiress, actually." corrected Blake as she came out of the bush and examined the logo.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." informed Blake.

"Finally, some proper recognition," Weiss said smugly.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners, ever since her father took the reins." the black-haired girl finished." added Blake.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of...!" Weiss shouted. The girl relented, tired of dealing with them and decided to storm off.

"I promise to make this up to you." called Ruby after Weiss, trying desperately to not have someone hate her not even five minutes after getting off the airship here.

Ruby turned to the black-haired girl, "So, what's…" But the girl was already walking away from the pair.

"See you at the ceremony." Blake waved as she walked away.

Kei cocked his head as he watched the girl go. "Later Ruby, I need to explore the place for a second." He said as he began making his way further into the academy.

"W-Wait hey…I…" Ruby said as Kei left, and she collapsed backwards onto the ground, "Welcome to Beacon…"

She remained on the ground for a time until a figure stood over her.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." the figure said, offering his hand to Ruby.

He is tall with messy blond hair, dark-blue eyes, a toned build, and wearing a black hoodie with a white chest plate and shoulder armor, brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates, blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, a sword in a sheath strapped to his waist, and black shoes.

"Ruby." she responded, taking his hand and stood up, smiling, "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Kei continued looking around the school as he made his way to where the students were gathering. He meets back up with Ruby

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" A voice called out from the crowd. Until the whole exam and sorting occurred there wasn't much for him to do besides try to see if anyone skilled was around.

"How's your first day going, little sister?"

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?"

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?"

"Are you being sarcastic?" she asked her in a patronizing way someone did to someone younger when they were being adorable.

"I wish!" Ruby scoffed exclaiming. "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me while shaking that fire dust in my face! And then, I sneezed and exploded. And then she yelled again. And I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me. And I nearly lost it until Kei came." She finished her rant.

"You!" Weiss shouted coming up behind her causing Ruby to jump into Kei's open arms in a bridal position.

"Oh god, it's her!" Ruby wailed and jumped behind Yang.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff and this guy didn't break his spine protecting me. Thanks for protecting me by the way." thanked Weiss as Kei nodded accepting the apology.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..." Yang said dumbfounded.

"It was an accident! How many times do I have to say it- What's this?" she asked when Weiss held up a pamphlet in her face titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" with a picture of a man holding a Dust crystal in his hand and a puzzled look on his face.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with the easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." Weiss said from memorizing the pamphlet.

"Uhhh..." Ruby said looked at her with blank eyes.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely?" Ruby asked before the pamphlet was forced into her hands.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me." Weiss ordered.

"Look, uh, sounds to me like you two just got off on the wrong foot," Yang said rubbing the back of her head. "Why don't you start over and try to be friends? Okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby said excitedly and held out her hand to Weiss. "Hello, Weiss. I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out?" She asked the irate heiress. "We could go shopping for... school supplies."

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over here!" Weiss said sarcastically as she jabbed her thumb at Kei who just rolled his eyes not noticing that it wasn't him she pointing to but the person behind him.

"Wow, really?" Ruby asked hopefully but faltered when Weiss "kind" smile turned to a glare.

"No." She said plainly.

"Y'know you're not better than everyone else as you think Weiss. So if I were you I'd check that attitude at the door." Kei suggested.

"Hmph!" Weiss said crossing her arms and looking away from them.

"She so has a long way to go to being a people person." Kei thought to deadpan.

Ozpin approached a microphone at the front of the stage with Glynda besides him, and cleared his throat, catching the attention of all of the gathered students while pushing up his glasses. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As the students whispered among themselves in reaction to Ozpin's speech, Glynda stepped up to talk.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of… off." Yang remarked.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby agreed.

Kei remained silent, deciding to withhold his judgment. Before he left he saw the professor pushes his glasses back onto his nose, looking up directly at the ceiling. He smiles and nods, carefully walking off the stage. Kei looks left some more and sees Glynda also looking up at the ceiling with a frown on her face. Kei looked up and saw windows on the ceiling, was somebody on the roof? Kei closed his eyes and sure enough, he sensed that someone was on the roof but it had a strange power source unlike anyone here. Who was it? Kei scratched his cheek for a moment in wonder, "Huh… I'll have to look into that…"

"Hey, Kei! What's keeping you?"

Kei quickly jolted out of his thought process, "Ah! Sorry, sorry! Talking to myself here…"

"Do it later… I wanna eat some snacks…" Yang said.

Kei rolled his eyes and chuckled under his breath "Yes yes…" Kei quickly made his way towards the two sisters. This is going to be an interesting semester.

After being served dinner in the cafeteria, the new students retired to the ballroom, where sleeping bags littered the floor as everyone was turning in to get rested for the rumored initiation tomorrow.

Once those who would be worthy passed only then would they be allowed to be put into rooms.

So everyone had changed out of their hunter gear and into their pajamas.

Ruby was wearing a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and long white pants with pink rose designs, was writing in her journal while Yang, wearing an orange tank top with a flame emblem on the front and brown boy shorts, crashes next to her.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said joyfully.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby remarked, not looking up from her journal.

"I know I do!" Yang purred, watching several muscular, shirtless guys until Jaune, dressed in blue-full-body pajamas with blue bunny slippers, smiled and waved to her, making her groan.

Then the sight of something caused her to make a strangled squeal. Kei returned from the bathroom dressed in a simple gray t-shirt and a pair of solid black silk pants wearing his scarf around his neck.

"I guess they figured with so many students no one would get bold." Kei murmured as he joined the girls. For some reason, something about Ruby and Yang reached out to him. Both of them were nice and approachable girls and he had to admit, it was better than being alone.

He took a glance around when he noticed Jaune's attire and quirked an eyebrow.

"That is not a good way to start a year if you're worried about your standing."

"So what are you girls up to?" he asked as Yang whispered out a, 'nothing much' and looked away. When he turned his attention to Ruby she stole glances at the black haired teen. Her eyes nearly bugged out by how defined his arms were.

"Oh, just a letter. I promised to tell my old classmates all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby answered him.

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang cooed until she was knocked over by a pillow Ruby launched at her.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take the friends I wanted to pass with me to Beacon because they scored low points! It's weird not knowing anyone here besides you…Kei and maybe Blake?" She added as she pouted.

"What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus three, sort of, friends! That's a three-hundred percent increase!" Yang said cheerfully. It was easy not to be a spaz as long as she was focusing on anything but Kei.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. That's back to two-ish..." Ruby countered as she lay back, making the black haired teen frown before Yang's expression brightened back up.

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made three friends and one enemy!" Yang said, only to be hit in the face by Ruby's favorite dog pillow.

"Listen Ruby, it's just been one day. Trust me you'll make some new friends in no time." Kei said poking her sides making Ruby giggled and Yang smile. Before anything else could be said, the three noticed a candle being lit nearby. Looking towards the source, they found Blake, wearing a black yukata with gray and white as sub-colors, sitting against the wall reading a book.

"Blake…" started Ruby.

"You know her? Isn't she the girl who pointed the direction to the bathroom after Vomit Boy puked on my shoes?" asked Yang.

"HEY!" complained Jaune.

"Not really. Kei introduced us after you went to the bathroom. She saw what happened this morning, but left with Kei before I could say anything." explained Ruby.

"Well, now's your chance!" stated Yang while grabbing Ruby's arm and lifting her up.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby yelped in protest as Yang dragged her over to Blake.

"Oh boy..." Kei chuckled and followed them.

Blake continued to read her book before she heard noises, and looked up over her book to see Yang dragging Ruby over to her with Kei following.

"Hellooooo!" Yang greeted in a singing voice before letting go of Ruby, who hid behind her and Kei. "I believe you guys may know each other?"

"Hey, Blake." Kei greeted with a grin.

"Hey Kei," Blake greeted back before looking at Ruby, "Ruby."

"Blake." Ruby offered a hand to shake with Blake but she just looked at before Ruby pulled it back. She faltered embarrassed with what she was going to say. "Thanks for this morning… I guess."

"...Okay." Blake said as he went back to her book.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked in a loud whisper.

"I don't know help me!" Ruby hissed back before going back to smiling at Blake.

"It was kind of you, what you did." Kei walked forward gaining the black haired girl's attention. "Even if your words did not show it you were trying to stand up for Ruby. For whatever reason, you're not willing to open up to us easily, but I'm hoping you can bear with us a little longer."

"So, you're Blake. Kei told us." Yang said, attempting to start a conversation.

"Yes. You're well informed." Blake said while sighing at being distracted again. "And you?"

"I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!" Yang introduced herself. "I like your bow!"

"Thanks..." Blake said with her eye twitching as she was now a little irritated at being interrupted again from reading.

"It goes great with your... pajamas!" Yang said.

"Right..." Blake said going back to her book.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked.

"Yes..." Blake said glancing up. "It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book..." She hinted. "That I will continue to read..." Ruby and Yang just stared at her blankly while Kei had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing from picking up the subtle hints that Blake wanted to be left alone. "As soon as you leave." Blake finished as she looked back to her book.

"Oh come on, don't be such a spoilsport." Yang said as Ruby took notice of Blake's book.

"What's it about?" Ruby suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well... I-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body. It's based off the book of the old world before Remnant, the Strange Case of Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde." Blake revealed, becoming a little more open to the others.

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang stated sarcastically, but with no malice.

"Remind you of anything?"

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Ruby explained, making Blake giggle a little.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake questioned, hearing the naiveté in Ruby.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby said with determination.

"Huh. That's very… ambitious." Blake said before her smile turned into a frown, "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"…Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Ruby tried to reassure her, but Blake didn't look convinced.

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang squealed and grabbed Ruby in a bear hug into the air.

"Cut it out!" Ruby cried, her feet kicking out before punching Yang in the face, causing the forced sisterly evolved into fighting limbs.

"Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha…"

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

Weiss, wearing a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings with her family crest on the upper-right chest and her hair down, came storming over to the group and skidded to a halt when she saw exactly who is was that was making all the noise.

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Yang shouted at the sight of each other.

"You really can't complain about people sleeping if you're going to show." Kei noted with a dry tone.

"N-No one asked you!"

Weiss screeched as Ruby quickly placed her finger on her lips.

"Shh! Guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep!" Ruby's words drew Weiss' attention to her.

"Oh, now you're on my side!" Weiss snapped.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby countered angrily.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang asked as her eyes turned red.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss said, stamping her foot on the ground.

As they spoke, Kei gave Blake a look, and she nodded. She closed her book after saving the spot where she left off in her book, and reached over to the grab her candle and blows it out, enveloping the ballroom in darkness.

That led to the unfortunate event of someone tripping over someone else

Which devolved into sounds of kicking, swearing, panic, and the likes. At the very least things will end up being interesting.

It was morning. Preparation for the big exam was just around the corner.

As Kei, Yang, and Ruby brushed their teeth, they heard the excited animated chatter of a girl talking with her friend.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?" The speaker was an orange haired girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing seems to be a mix and mix of different colors of themes. A collared black vest that ended at her waist. Under the vest were two layers of clothing colored red and light blue respectively. She also wore a white sleeveless top that formed a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm with matching fingerless gloves on each hand.

To complete the outfit she sported a pink skirt that started at her waist and ended mid-thigh with shoes a mix of pink and white with pink laces displaying what he assumed was her symbols on her soles with some sort of armor that began in the middle of her shoulder and neck which ended by the waist with a light gray-white bow at the back of her skirt with ribbon extending to the skirt's bottom.

Taking a glance at her weapon he noticed it was a large hammer. That girl had to be deceptively strong if her weapon was that large hammer.

"Man, that girl's energetic." Kei mumbled.

"You think she's on anything?" Yang teased.

"Probably." Ruby said spitting some water out in the sink.

Gathering his clothes he hit the showers. A good ten minutes later he exited the shower and to his surprise, the girl was still talking.

"We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not 'together-together'... Not that I'm not saying that you're not beautiful; you are beautiful, but that'd just be weird, right?".

Kei glanced at her companion. A teenage male with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture.

He wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of his torso and forming a black collar. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes. His overall look reminded him of a lotus flower.

Ruby and Yang made their way out of the shower, fully dressed in their huntress outfits.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked as she opened her locker to retrieve Crescent Rose.

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper right now!" Yang noted as she finished equipping her Ember Celica and crossing her arms.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking, haa~" Ruby declared and strokes Crescent Rose lovingly, sighing happily.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation," Yang said uncrossing her arms and placing them on her hips. "If you wanna grow up your gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." She told her making Ruby growl in irritation.

"Ugh, you sound like Daaad!" Ruby complained shoving Crescent Rose back into her locker and folding her arms. "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

"To answer your first question: It allows you to learn other people's strategies and incorporate them into your fighting style so it becomes easier to fight Grimm and in tournaments." Kei explained placing his Power Pole on his back.

"And what about when we form teams?" Yang reminded her as Ruby then became nervous.

"Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or Kei's or we all can be..." Ruby replied without looking at them.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team, Rubes." Yang nervously grabbed her own hair and began stroking it with her hands.

"I really don't mind being on a team with you Ruby." Kei said rubbing the back of his head

"I'm sorry Yang, but are you implying that you don't wish to be on the same team as me and Kei?" Ruby asked angrily glaring cutely at her.

"What?! No? Of course, I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!" Yang explained hastily.

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'!" Ruby ranted furiously. "That's absolutely ridiculous!"

As Yang tried to calm Ruby down, he left the sisters and was going to leave until…

"Kei... is that you?" A female voice said from behind Kei.

Kei turned to face the woman. She was a red-haired girl with waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet with vivid green eyes. She also wore light green eye shadow around the far upper corners of her eyes.

Amazon would be an accurate way to describe her, being sixth feel tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon.

Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It looked like she traded out of her old piece of leather for metal armor that looked rather sturdy; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She also wore an elastic, red, A-line mini skirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms with red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt.

She also had with her a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" symbol.

On her head, she wore a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hangs from her circle on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorge around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

The rest of her armor consisted of elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also won a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

"Pyrrha? Pyrrha Nikos?" Kei smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her with Pyrrha wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him back. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to attend Beacon." Pyrrha giggled as Kei set her down.

"You look great." He said.

"I didn't think I would ever get to see you again..." Pyrrha said after a moment.

"So, have you met anyone yet?" He asked as Pyrrha looked at him with a raised eyebrow in surprise.

"No, not yet."

Suddenly there would be conversation was interrupted.

"Pyrrha Nikos... good morning to you."

They turned to see the speaker and Kei sighed. Weiss Schnee.

"Can I talk to YOU alone, though?" Weiss asked with a look towards Kei.

"You're lucky I can put up with the things you give me, but can we at least be civil? I really don't like unnecessarily making friends into enemies." He then turned to Pyrrha. "This is the part where I take my leave. Try and find yourself a good partner okay." He said as Pyrrha almost lifted her hand and called out to the teen, but hesitated.

She turned her attention back to Weiss who was waiting expectantly. "Hello Weiss Schnee, I am surprised to see you chose to come to Beacon and not Haven. That is much closer to where you are from."

"Oh yes, I figured a change of area would be more beneficial for me in the long run. It helps that Beacon has produced finer Huntsmen and Huntresses than any other secondary training school." Weiss said off the top of her head.

"So, do you a have teammate picked out yet? I hear that teams are groups of 4." Weiss said with a message hidden in her tone.

"Well, I have one possible choice." Pyrrha answered with a smile on her face.

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune introduced himself Casanova-style.

"Argh, you again?" Weiss said, getting even more irritated.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha greeted, walking forward, but Jaune pushes her aside.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he said continues talking to Weiss.

"So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss remarked.

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams~! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" Jaune offered, getting close to an uncomfortable Weiss.

"So you're looking for team members? Well, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so…" Pyrrha started to say, but…

"You don't stay." Jaune said smoothly again and advanced on Pyrrha, "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked has if Jaune was stupid.

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel." Jaune countered gently.

"This. Is. Pyrrha. Nikos." She told him, incredulous at how dunce the boy was.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said with a wave. Pyrrha liked to believe the best in people. She was happy and willing to work with most people.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it." Jaune said as Weiss scoffed.

"Like I said, She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row!"

"The what?" Jaune asked while trying to keep the confusion out of his voice.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss said loudly, waving her arms rapidly in anger as Jaune finally recognized her from that.

"That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha admitted, a bit embarrassed.

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked the now depressed Jaune.

"I guess not…Sorry…" he mumbled, hanging his head.

"Cheer up, Jaune! I believe you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha told him.

"D'oh, stop it!" Jaune said bashfully after brightening back up.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss snapped, trying to separate the two.

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune offered in his Casanova mode while leaning into Weiss again.

"Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!" Weiss whined.

A clicking sound was heard, with Jaune turning around in time to see Pyrrha's weapon Miló in Javelin Mode strike him in his hood and sending him wailing into a wall.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda spoke through the intercom system.

Weiss passed by the prone Jaune without a second glance, with Pyrrha coming up next.

"It was nice meeting you, Jaune." Pyrrha said as she retrieved Miló and followed after Weiss as Jaune dropped to the ground.

"Likewise." he groaned, slumping against the wall.

"The lady-killer is having some trouble?" Yang asked. She and Ruby had just finished making sure their weapons were in perfect condition.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Jaune groaned in disappointment as he accepted Ruby's hand and uses her to lift himself up.

"'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." Yang told him as she passed him by.

"Come on Jaune, let's go." Ruby said as she led him and his damaged self-esteem out of the locker room.

The Beacon Cliff was the site where the initiation into the academy began. It was an impressive view, overlooking the forest area.

Right now, the first year students were standing on silver tiles in front of Professor Ozpin with a mug of coffee and Glynda with her tablet scroll.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin stated as he looked among the students.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda announced.

"What? Ohhh…" Ruby whined at this unexpected development.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin advised them.

Kei looked at Ruby as she whined some more, with Yang who noticed his gaze looked away from him quickly completely clueless to the look Pyrrha was sending him.

"That being said, for this year's initiation, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin declared.

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby wailed in distress.

Kei could literally hear Ruby's world shattering into little shards of broken glass and immediately felt really bad for her. _'Oh. This will not end well for some of us.'_

"See? I told you…" Nora said to Rin but was interrupted by Ozpin as he started speaking again.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Jaune set out a short nervous laugh and gulped loudly while Nora looked way too happy before Ozpin continued.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune started to say while raising his hand.

"Good! Now, take your positions!" Ozpin instructed.

Everyone got into her battle stances on their own tile, readying to begin, except for Jaune, who still had his hand raised and was not in a position like everyone else.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune spoke up, not noticing the title under Weiss launching her up into the air like a springboard and over the forest with others following suit, "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin said as if commenting the weather.

"Oh, uh, I see..." Jaune said as he still failed to notice his fellow students being launched into the forest, "So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?"

Kei turned his head towards Jaune with a look of disbelief. _'I'm starting to think there must have been some sort of mistake or something. That guy really can't be a huntsman can he?'_ If the boy had potential it would be a shame for it to go to waste.

"Whoo-wee!" Nora yelled cheerfully as she was launched.

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'." Ozpin said as Glynda gave the boy a calculating glare while Rin was launched.

"Uh-huh... Yeah." Jaune said slowly while still oblivious to what is happening.

Yang winked at Ruby, the latter giving a thumbs-up in return, put on her pair of aviator sunglass before getting launched.

"Woo-hoooooooo!" Yang yelled before Ruby, with a smile on her face at Kei, joined her in the air.

"So, what exactly is a landing strateYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Jaune wailed at the last part as he was catapulted and sent soaring ungracefully into the air.

Finally, he was launched into the air. His hair whooshed backwards as he soared through the air. He looked down at the Emerald Forest below.

A bird Grimm was flying slowly and magnificently over the forest until it shrieked and exploded in a burst of feathers thanks to Ruby crashing into it.

"Birdie, no!"

Ruby fired a few rounds from Crescent Rose's Gun Mode to slow her down and then switched to Scythe Mode to catch the branch of a tree with her blade to descend to the ground safely.

Weiss summons a white snowflake glyph and leaps off it to slow her own fall into the forest.

Nora sailed by Rin who spun in the air and used his weapons Storm Flower, a pair of green-colored SMGs with an axe-like blade attached under the barrels, to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and landed on the ground, brushing his clothes of dust before looking up to see Yang soaring past his.

"Woo-hooo! Yeah! Ally-oop!" Yang yelled as her used Ember Celica gauntlets and their recoil to travel along the top of the forest, spinning in the air and laughing with each blast as she went further north, "Whoa-whoa!"

She ended up crashing through the leaves of some trees while whooping and bounded off of two trees before rolling onto the ground.

"Nailed it!" Yang boasted and ran off, unaware that she landed near the girl in black who began to trail her.

Pyrrha, with her weapon and shield Miló and Akoúo, used her shield Akoúo to tank through several trees before landing on a branch, shifted Miló into Rifle Mode to check her surroundings and saw a screaming Jaune falling helplessly into the forest. Pyrrha twirled Miló around as it's transformed into its Javelin Mode, calculating her aim she let Milo fly after throwing it with all her might deep into the forest until a dull "THUNK!" was heard.

"Thank you!" Jaune called in the distance.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha replied, waving.

Grabbing his Power Pole from its sheath, he spins his magical staff around at blinding speeds. "Power pole extend!" The young martial artist commanded.

His staff extended several feet, and then it hits one of the trees. Kei loosens his grip on the pole and slid down until he reaches the tree. And with a shout of, 'Power pole retract!' rode down its decreasing length and landed on the side of the tree, Kei drops down towards the ground and landed on the ground.

Kei began making his way through the forest. Hoping he would find a competent partner while making his way where the treasures were kept.

Not far from where he was a figure immersed in shadows watched as the teen went down the path before him. The only thing that could be seen of this mysterious was two glowing red eyes with silver teeth gleaming in the darkness.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So, who was it on the roof during the ceremony, why was Weiss crying, why am I asking this questions you ask... well I don't know myself. well anyway, see ya guys on the next chapter! Peace!**


	3. Battle in the Emerald Forest Part 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anthing!**

* * *

 **(Insert Song: The Saga Continues... - Bruce Faulconer) (Songs are an option)**

 **Last time on DRAGON BALL Z! ...wait... no that's right. Our hero, Kei, has been accepted to Beacon Academy by some means or another. There he met three young huntresses Yang, Blake, and Weiss. Kei and the rest of the first years were called to Beacon Cliff for their initiation. Once they got there Ozpin and Glynda revealed that once they land in Emerald Forest and the first person they make eye contact with, that person will be their partner for the next four years. Unfortunately for some, Ozpin didn't mention how they will land. One by one the students were launched into the air. Kei landed soon after and ran off to find his partner but as he left a Mysterious figure appeared behind the trees. Who will be Kei's partner? and who is this mysterious figure? The Story Continues Now!**

* * *

 **Battle in the Emerald Forest PART 1**

* * *

 **(T** **he Emerald Forest Part 1 - Jeff Williams)**

"Helloooooooo? Is anyone out there? Helloooo?" Yang was walking around, looking for everyone that may be her new partner. When she was launched, she traveled further into the forest thanks to her Ember Celica and was quite a ways from Ruby. While she would love to be Ruby's partner, she was serious about her being someone else's partner in order to help her little sister break her out of her shell.

She could only hope that she didn't run into Weiss.

But while it's cruel that she didn't want to be Ruby's partner, she would rather be Kei's partner. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Hopefully, she would be able to gather up her courage and not make a complete fool of herself.

Then again there were supposed to be four-person teams right? She supposed the best she could hope for was her running into Kei and Ruby running into Blake and forming a four man team. While quiet Blake seemed nice or at least that was the teen's thought of her.

"I'm getting bored here!" she shouted before hearing some rustling in the bushes behind her and turned around, "Is someone there?"

She went to the bushes to take a peek.

"Ruby? Is that you?" she asked before hearing a low, inhuman growl, and looked up to find the source, "Nope!"

She dodge rolled to the side as a large Bear Grimm called an Ursa charged out of the bushes to take a bite out of her. Yang righted herself and activated her Ember Celica Shot Gauntlets before sensing another Ursa who flanked her from behind. She back flipped over it as its fellow Ursa charged at her, only to get blasted back by a fiery punch. The second Ursa made another run at Yang, but she countered by ducking under its swipe and delivered several machine gun-style punch before finishing up with a kick to send the Grimm back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you? About yay high and probably in the midst of spazzing out right now." she asked, only to receive a couple growls in response, "You know, you could just say "no", right?"

One of the Ursa took a couple of swipes at her, but Yang backflipped out of the way and laughed.

"Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broadside of a ba-" Yang started to say tauntingly when a single strand of her golden blonde hair falls in front of her face and lands on the ground, "You..."

Her shook with anger as she closed her eyes and opened them to reveal red eyes, making the Ursa look at each other in confusion.

"MONSTERS!" she screamed as an inferno enveloped her as she charged forward unleashing the hell of a barrage.

She targets the first Ursa and delivers a devastating combo of fire-infused melee blows before unleashing a powerful punch that sent the offending Ursa through several trees that set them on fire. The other Ursa soon met a similar fate.

After the heinous beating, Yang felt someone tap her shoulder. "WHAT!" She screamed in the person's face still in the midst of fury.

"Wow. Did I come at a bad time? Should I come back later?"

Yang pupil's shrunk as she realized she had exploded in the face of her friend. _'Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.'_ She mentally cried. He probably thought she was a total psyche now. She was panicking so much it slipped her mind that the boy would be her teammate. That thought didn't last for long as a third, much larger Ursa had emerged from the tree line. "Look out!" she blurted out, but before either could react a whirling noise is heard at the same time, followed by a "thunk", making the Ursa freeze. The Ursa whines before falling down a second later to reveal Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud in Kusarigama Mode in the Bear Grimm's back.

"Hey, Blake!" Kei gave a cheerful wave to the girl.

"Hello." Well, nothing said that you explicitly could only team up with a single person or that they couldn't work as a four-man team of two partners. Blake could only hope to get lucky and find a useful partner while traveling with them.

 _'Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find...'_ She repeated.

 _'Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Okay, who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake... There's Kei! He seems to be awesome and powerful! Who else is there?'_ thought Ruby. Time seems to slow down as Ruby skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she is turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way.

"Wait! We're supposed to be teammates…" trailed off Ruby sadly as she followed her slightly.

Ruby followed after Weiss and watched as she struggled through the bushes and low tree branches.

"Don't follow me. I'm not being partners with you." Weiss snapped as she walked toward her way, having a hard time to go through the bushes. There's no way she can be a partner with Ruby. As she's out of the bushes, she heard a voice from above.

"Come on! Come on! Stupid…!"

Weiss looked up to see Jaune stuck to a tree thanks to Pyrrha's weapon embedded in the trunk, and was trying to pull it out until he saw her and gave an embarrassed wave and laugh. Weiss promptly did a one-eighty and came back to Ruby, grabbing her by her hood after realizing that Jaune would've been her next choice after leaving Ruby.

"By no means does this make us friends." she said as she pulled Ruby in the direction they were walking.

"You came back!" cheered Ruby as she was too busy celebration to care that she was the second pick as she was quite literally dragged off.

"H-hey wait! Come back! Who's gonna got me down from here?" cried out Jaune, his arms flailing as he was pinned to the tree.

"Jaune? Do you still have room for me on your team?" asked Pyrrha as she appeared, smiling kindly to him to retrieve her javelin. Jaune did all that he could do, which was cross his arms and pout.

"Very funny." smiled Jaune lightly, which she reciprocated.

After skillfully dispatching twin black and white massive vipers with the use of his aura Ren began searching for Nora. Suddenly he stopped when he heard a noise from above. He looked up in time to see Nora hanging upside-down from a tree branch.

"Boop." Nora said as she appeared in front of him and touched his nose. Ren smiled for a second.

Well, now that he found Nora it was time to head towards the temple and look for more teammates.

"Looks like Mister Neo have formed a three-person team with Miss Belladonna and Miss Long. Expected considering his and the other ones inclusion led to an uneven number of students." Glynda informed Ozpin as they checked the progress of the first-year students. "The last of the two-man teams had been formed, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Rin. Either way out of all the teams I say they have a fair shot of being better off than Miss Nikos."

"Mmmm…"

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. It's even odder that I can't find any record of him attending a school for Huntsmen before coming here to Beacon." Glynda noted before deactivating her tablet scroll, "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? … Professor Ozpin? Also, I find it coincidental that there are an odd number of students, leaving one of the other students on his own even though he arrived first and exploiting your rules is unheard of. It's smart, but still. The chances of him being paired up are very slim if he knows the rules before him. What will you do if he cannot form a team?"

Ozpin didn't answer as he watched live footage of a bored Ruby sitting cross-legged on the grass picking it and yawning while her partner Weiss paces around her in random directions.

"It's definitely this way… I mean... this way! It's definitely this way… Alright, it's official: We passed it."

"Is it really too hard to just admit that you are no idea where we're taking us?" a completely annoyed Ruby asked as she skipped up.

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple!" Weiss replied a bit lamely.

Ruby face palmed herself and growled in frustration.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!"

This time, Ruby started punching herself on her head as her frustration increased.

"Hitting yourself is not helping!"

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything, and exactly knew where we're going before you hijacked it!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that you bossing me around is getting us nowhere!"

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!" Weiss ordered her.

"Then let's get back on track! The reason I was looking up at the sky was because I was using it as a compass to see if we're heading the right direction! The temple's to the north, remember?!"

"What?! How does that…"

"Of course…you wouldn't know anything about that, acting like you're so perfect." Ruby said as she went to head in the right direction to the temple.

"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you." Weiss countered and pushed Ruby out of the way of her path.

 **(Disturbed - Striken) (I was listening too, sorry)**

Before the girls could come to blows the sound of a piercing loud howl drew their attention. Skulking out of the woods was a small pack of Beowolves or what looked like Beowolves.

They looked far larger than the average creatures. They carried the same muscular frame and pitch black fur, but the arms, legs, and head were armored with blue like skulls with violet gems embedded in them.

The Alpha among them revealed to have a scorpion like tail with a stinger on the end. The two girls were definitely in for the fight of their lives.

Ruby and Weiss had managed to face off against most of Grimm with only marginal trouble.

Weiss was well trained and skillfully made use of Myrtenaste and her dust to immobilize the enemies while Ruby would hack off the limbs of the Grimm using Crescent Rose.

While the lackeys had been dealt with the Alpha was proving to be anything, but easy pickings. Its shell was proving tougher than the others and any attempts to freeze him were proving ineffective.

Weiss could feel her stamina steadily weakening. The Grimm proved relentless in its single-minded pursuit in killing them. Even their attempt to run was ruined by the beast's superior speed.

"Weiss, I'll hold him off. Get out of here and go get help." Ruby told Weiss as she was balancing herself with Crescent Rose.

"Are you stupid? You'll get yourself killed. I am no coward!" The stubborn girl wouldn't admit it, but even if Ruby was far from her favorite person she was not simply going to just let her die.

Weiss glanced at the injury on Ruby's leg and an expression of guilt formed on her face. "Idiot…why did you…"

"Stop being so stubborn, would it kill you to listen to someone else?"

"In the case of the person being you yes." She answered as the Grimm continued to circle them. It seemed to be studying them, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. _'…no one else would have. Despite how mean I was to you…you.'_ Weiss moved in front of Ruby.

"What are you…" Ruby began to say.

"When that thing attacks I'll use my Dust. That'll give us eight seconds. You don't look that heavy I think using my glyph I should be able to get us a good amount of distance from it. You got that?" she asked Ruby who was surprised.

"Y-Yeah." She didn't understand. Didn't Weiss hate her? So why was she?

The Grimm suddenly jumped towards them, and Weiss readied for her counter attack _. 'Now!'_ Her attempt to freeze the Grimm proved unsuccessful as the creature placed its two front paws on the ground and pushed itself to the side, avoiding the attack and using its back leg to ground itself and quickly leaping once more.

Weiss was frozen in shock. Grimm of advanced age was known for developing a modicum of intelligence, but nothing like she had just seen. He had baited her into the attack, avoided her attack and was now leaping towards them at full speed.

It was too fast. They were going to die. A shriek escaped Weiss lips as the hungry jaws of the creature loomed closer. Tears began streaming down her cheek.

She didn't want to die. Not like this. She wasn't ready.

"See anything!" Jaune called out from the base of the tree.

"Not yet." Pyrrha answered as she continued looking until suddenly something exploded from the top of the tree line.

Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc are making their way through Emerald Forest when Jaune heard a far off noise and turns to look. A Beowolf. One much larger than anything she had seen and she watched at how it swatted down to the ground like it was nothing.

Pyrrha leaped down from above. "We will stay our course." Right now getting out of the forest and finding the temple was top priority. "It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

They continue onwards with Jaune not paying attention as Pyrrha brushed away a branch that accidently smacked Jaune right in the face, flooring him hilariously.

"Jaune?! I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said as Jaune laughed it off with a hint of frustration.

"It's okay. Just a scratch!" Jaune assured her as she noticed the gash on his cheek.

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" she questioned as he got up.

"Huh?"

"Your Aura." Pyrrha repeated, thinking that he didn't hear the first time.

"Gesundheit." Jaune replied.

"Uh, Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?" Pyrrha asked as a frown now marred her features.

"Psch, of course, I do!" Jaune replied instantly while avoiding eye contact with his partner, "I know exactly what Aura is. Do you know what Aura is?"

Pyrrha appeared insulted for a little bit with the slight tightening of her features before shaking them off and smiled. While finding it odd that Jaune didn't know the common knowledge that up-and-coming Hunters should know before coming to a school like Beacon, she decided to explain anyway.

She had hoped with unlocking his aura Jaune would begin to look up to his potential.

Part of that potential did not include navigational skills. Skills which lead them into the din of an angry and ravenous Death Stalker.

The three had arrived at the area. The temple mostly consisted of broken ruins of a rotunda. Three of the columns were broken and lying around the area in pieces. There were five stone columns still standing that hold up a circle of stones.

The floor of the structure bore a symmetrical design. Behind the Temple, there were additional ruins, consisting of a long stone pillar-lined walkway leading to a steeple in a chasm.

"Hey, Blake... is this the place?" Yang asked as they saw a small ruin with pedestals that each had chess pieces on them. Kei looked at them strangely for a moment, before he looked at the one that looked like some kind of weird pony.

"Is this it?" Kei asked as he picked up the golden pony thing with his hand and tossed it up in the air a few times. Before he knew it Yang took the pony thing and showed it to Blake.

"How about the pony?" Yang asked with a cheesy grin, and Blake rolled her eyes before walking over in Kei's direction.

"Sure," Blake shrugged her shoulders, "But I don't why you're asking me, Kei's you're partner."

"Hey, it looks like some other pieces are missing." Yang said, and the others noticed that she was right. Other pieces were missing, which means that other people had already been here.

"Yeah, I can see what you mean." Blake said with a small frown on her face when she saw that both black knights had been taken. She wondered for a moment why they were placed like this, and wondered if they had something to do with the team placements before they all looked up into the air when they heard a loud high pitched scream of terror.

 ***Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh***

"Some girls in danger!" Yang said as she prepared to go see what was going on before Kei grabbed her arm when saw Blake's worried face.

"I don't think going to the sound of screaming is a good thing right now. That was a scream of fright, not one before dying... And I think that was a guy screaming." Kei said in deadpan at the last part, and Yang looked at him with a surprised face.

"Really? Well, I'll be darned... Hey Blake, how much you wanna bet that the scream was from that flirty blond boy... Jaune I think his name was?" Yang asked with a grin on her face, and Blake just looked away from her.

"No bet." The black haired girl responded with an even tone, even though she was worried for Jaune's safety. She was worried for everyone's safety because they were all comrades here. She was also pretty sure that the only person that would scream in terror was the blond boy Jaune, so she wouldn't be stupid enough to make a bet about it.

Blake and Kei both looked up at the sky when they heard something falling down.

What was that red thing getting closer?

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Yang asked Kei and Blake as they looked up at the sky with blank or surprised looks on their faces. Yang looked at Blake and saw her pointing up with her hand, while Kei held his arms out to catch the falling girl... who by the red hood he would say is Ruby. Yang looked up before she blinked when she saw her little sister falling out of the sky while waving her arms around.

 **(Players and Pieces - Jeff Williams)**

 _(A few minutes earlier)_

 _"Ruby!" Ruby opened her eyes at the sound of Weiss' voice shouting over the rapid wind sound, currently both girls were holding onto the feathers of the large Nevermore they encountered and Ruby had the idea of hitching a ride on the Grimm to get a better view from high above, "I told you this was a bad idea!" Weiss added._

 _"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby shouted out over the wind sounds so that the heiress would hear her._

 _"I am SO far beyond worrying!" Weiss said which confused Ruby for a moment in wonder._

 _"In a good way?" the redhead's questioned caused an angry white-haired girl to respond._

 _"IN A BAD WAY! In a VERY BAD WAY!" Weiss shouted while still holding on to dear life on the Nevermore._

 _"Well, why don't we just jump?" Ruby suggested._

 _"What?! Are you insane?!" Weiss questioned in disbelief, only to realize that Ruby wasn't any longer there meaning that she did jump, "OH YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE RED-!"_

 _(Present Time)_

"Heeeeaaaaaaads uuuuuuup!" The red hooded girl shouted in panic before Kei could catch the girl he saw a blond haired boy crash right into her in mid-air and sends both of them flying into the branches of the nearest tree. Kei blinked at how perfectly timed the two had collided, before lowering his arms when he realized that he didn't have to catch Ruby... she had been knocked out of the air and into a tree by a blond dude that he would assume was Jaune. _'I know that's gonna have to hurt on both of...wait where did Jaune came from?!'_ was the teens thought till she heard tree crushing sounds coming from the same direction the blonde boy came from while hearing Blake speak.

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake asked when the trio looked up into the tree and saw a dazed Ruby shaking her head. Jaune was hanging upside down, and not much longer later Ruby seemed to right herself.

"Ug! What hit me?" Ruby asked before she heard coughing and saw Jaune looking at her sheepishly.

"Hey, Ruby." Jaune said in embarrassment, today was not his day... and neither was yesterday or the day before that. Now that he thought about it no day seemed to be his day. Kei's ears twitched and he turned his head to the forest to see an Ursa coming out of the woods. Kei got into battle position before he saw a small pink explosion behind the bear. The bear fell forward, and the orange haired girl rolled off the top of the girl.

"Aww... It's broken." Nora said with a pout, before she jumped on top of the dead animals head and started looking at it like it was a bunny. The trio raised their eyebrows in sync when a boy dressed in green Chinese clothes came from behind the bear panting.

"Nora... never do that again." Lei Ren and Kei couldn't help but comment.

"She isn't there anymore!" Kei shouted, and Lei Ren looked to see Nora wasn't on top of the Ursa anymore. In true anime form, there was a blinking surrounding the place where Nora had been standing. Now she was looking at a golden rook piece, before she grinned and started singing after grabbing the rook.

"I'm queen of the ca-stle~! I'm queen of the ca-stle~!" Nora started singing while she played with the rook piece, and honestly Kei was left speechless for a moment when he saw how cheerful this girl was. She started running back to her partner when he yelled her name though, and Kei couldn't help himself anymore.

"I don't know what she is on... but I want some too," Kei said with a grin, before Yang punched him in the arm for saying that. He was still grinning, though, "Just saying."

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked herself out loud before a red haired girl ran out of the forest, and then trees fell behind her as a giant black scorpion covered in bone armor with a golden stinger burst through the trees after her. Kei nodded his head as the red head jumped through the claws of the scorpion tried to gut her. She was skilled to be able to dodge that so narrowly without looking, and she had some endurance to since she wasn't even breathing hard.

"Yang!"

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she prepared to hug her sister and before the two of them could hug Nora popped up between them.

"Nora!" The orange haired girl yelled her own name and ended up stopping the sisters from hugging.

"Kei!" Kei yelled, and Nora grinned at him for joining in on the fun. She didn't know that many people that would be willing to play along with her hyperactiveness.

"Did that girl just run here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

"Grrr..." Yang said in anger before her eyes open and was red again. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!"

Kei checked his watch as about 2 seconds passed before Ruby pointed up and gently tapped her sister, with Rin hurrying over and stopping between Nora and Blake, still panting. "Um...Yang?"

The girl's shoulders dropped and everyone looked up to see Weiss Schnee holding onto a Nevermore's claw as it flew around. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" she yelled.

"That is one big bird." Kei commented, and everyone heard the sound of Weiss yelling something from the bird.

"I said jump." Ruby said with a shrug of her shoulder.

"She is gonna fall." Blake commented dryly.

"She'll be fine." Ruby told Blake before Lei Ren commented in a deadpan tone.

"She's falling." Ren said when Weiss had finally let go.

They all continued to watch Weiss fall and Kei had thought maybe it was a good time for them to choose if they should decide whether to catch the heiress or not, fortunately, they didn't have to make that decision as Jaune would leap into the air and catch Weiss in his arms in attempt to impress her for his heroic deed. This was short lived when he realized that they were still in midair and fallen together with Jaune landed face first on the ground then Weiss landing on top of him with a bored look on her face.

"My hero." the heiress said sarcastically before getting off the blonde boy.

"My back..." Jaune groan in pain as he too got back onto his feet, while this was happening the Deathstalker that was chasing Pyrrha manage to land a hit that threw her over to the rest of the gang and slammed into the dirt ground right by their feet.

"Great," Yang said sarcastically. "The gangs' all here, now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it," Ruby said as she charged at the Deathstalker. "Yaaa!"

"No, Ruby!" Kei yelled as he followed her. He dodged a bullet that Ruby shot backwards for propulsion. He caught Ruby as her attempt to hit the Deathstalker with her scythe failed. He threw her back to Yang who caught her as Kei punched the Deathstalker with his weapon causing it to go back a few feet, then turned and ran back to the group as Weiss froze the Deathstalker with her rapier.

Yang hugged Ruby. "So happy you're okay!" she said as she looked at her sister, before the two looked to the sky at the Nevermore, as it was cawing.

He swore upon noticing a red embedded in the head of the Death Stalker before it attacked again. "Move!" he barked at them, jumping back, being joined by Pyrrha and Ruby as the Death Stalker jabbed its tail into the ground where they once were. Suddenly the creature seemed to freeze in place as it was commanded to. There was a sudden shift in the wind that caught the attention of the group, and a synthesized voice soon beckoned to them.

"My, what interesting young fighters you are," the metallic voice said, "It's a shame my Grimm friend here is unable to speak." The voice said as the Death Stalker moved towards the side to reveal a new being. Something that none of them had ever seen before was walking towards them. It had the appearance of a humanoid-lizard of some kind with its body completely metallic blue other than its eyes, which were red, but what stood out was the two R's etched on its arm with the insignia of the organization surrounding it.

"But then even if it were, what would you really expect it to say?" The metallic being asked as it stopped a few feet away from them and then slamming its tail onto the ground creating a small crater.

"W-Who… What are you?" Kei asked, unsure of what to make of this as the gleaming silver figure standing tall in front of the group.

 **(Battle Theme #8 (Breaking The Limit - 'Qi' No Limit) - Kenji Yamamoto)**

"I'm your enemy and your worst nightmare." The cyborg smiled as his metallic body disappeared from its position and then emerging in front of Kei, planting his knee firmly into his enemy's gut and causing him to cough up some blood. While Kei was stunned, the cyborg wrapped its tail around him and began to run across the plains, dragging Kei's face across the dirt and leaving a trail of blood onto the dying grass. From there, he quickly lifted his tail up and turned to face it before beginning to throw several punches and kicks at the body he held. After losing interest, he released his hold on Kei's neck and planted a fist straight at Kei's face, sending him flying in the mountain's direction. As a finishing move, the cyborg's eyes lit up and a small ball of energy was flung at Kei before erupting upon contact with him and consuming him in a field of smoke. "The fool wasn't even hard to kill, what a waste of time." The cyborg scoffed while turning its attention towards the others.

Seeing what they were up against was more than expected the others ran to help him. "Sorry. But I can't leave any witness. You understand right." Cooler's fingertip glowed. "Now witness the great power of Meta-Cooler. DEATH BE–" But before he could launch his signature attack, the good Metal Cooler was sent flying by an unknown punch. Everyone had eyes widened when they noticed a figure standing within the mist.

"Heh, you know that was not a nice cheap shot you gave to me. You could have at least let me get ready first." The mist dissipated to reveal the black haired hunter. Kei looked sternly at his new opponent _. 'Damn this guy came out of nowhere'_ he said to himself. _'I didn't even feel his ki. I better get serious or else we will be in big trouble.'_ Kei clenched his fists and crosses his arms. As he brought his arms down, a white aura appeared around him, causing some eyebrows to go up.

Kei charged at Cooler, who swung his leg across his body to stop the attack. Anticipating the hit, he slid his body down along the grass and caught Cooler off guard, appearing behind his enemy and throwing a kick at the tyrant's robotic neck. In order to stay on the offensive, Kei rushed the stunned Cooler and punched his back several times, cracking the metallic shield and crashing into him with both his feet.

The next thing the group knew an array of feathers began to rain down forcing them to jump apart. Glancing up the sight of a giant Nevermore could be seen. _'Another damn Grimm. Things are going from bad to worse.'_

An array of lightning from Cooler whose only identity was the insignia began to track the boy. Suddenly a blur shot passed it. "Ruby don't!" Ruby swung the blunt end of Crescent Rose at the cyborg who twisted out of the way and swung the knuckles of its hand across Ruby's skull sending her falling back.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby called back as she got up and put a hand to her head, feeling blood as she bled from her head.

Kei attempted to rush at it only for Cooler to take a swipe at him. Before it could follow up it was forced to dodge as Blake and Lie Ren attacked it with their weapons.

"Long range! Useless against me!" It appeared behind them. Quickly launching windmill kicks to which the two were forced to dodge.

"Hiiyah!" Nora swung her hammer down only for Cooler to rear back and punched her chest with a purple lighting covered fist sending the girl flying back and burning her top.

Before Cooler could continue it was rammed into by Pyrrha using Akouo to break the machine's guard following by slashing at her with Milo.

She jumped when the Death Stalker shrieked at her and retaliated by shooting it in the skull as she jumped back, using the recoil as a boost to run the opposite way away from the scorpion Grimm and towards Yang.

As this was going on the Nevermore began to descend, targeting Ruby.

It flapped its wings and rained down a wave of sharpened feathers with sharp quills that nearly skewered Yang and halted her advance cold while Ruby was pinned down by her cloak, jerking her forward and sending Crescent Rose flying.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang screamed at her sister, who struggling with her cloak.

"I'm trying!" Ruby shouted back after unpinning one of the snaps on her cloak and was working on the other one.

Kei's focus changed as he went to help Ruby. The nevermore was going for a dive and she was a sitting duck. Kei phased out and then reappeared in front of Ruby and punched the nevermore in its beak. His body soon felt like a rock as he could feel his Ki sapped away. He landed on one knee, winded and looked to Ruby. It was going to take him too long to recover.

Cooler was about to give chase, but found itself having to shield himself in an orb as he was pelted by Rin's Storm Flower gun, Blake's Gambol Shroud in Pistol Mode, and Nora's grenade launcher weapon Magnhild, before his armor gave way he was pierced in his side Milóin its Javelin Mode by Pyrrha.

Meanwhile, Ruby managed to free herself of her beloved cloak and looked to escape, but failed to notice the Death Stalker flanking her and knocking her back into the feathers, causing her to cry in pain as she was cut with the feathers that tore into her outfit.

Cornering its now wounded prey, the Death Stalker raised its golden stinger above Ruby and brought it down in an attempt to pierce her.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed in distress and reached out in vain as a white blur raced past her.

With nowhere to go, Ruby closed her eyes and raised her arms over her head, waiting for the pain…yet it never came.

"You really are insane you know that!"

Ruby opened her eyes to discover the Death Stalker's stinger encased in ice that trapped it where it is struggling to get free and blinked in surprise at her unexpected savior who had one knee on the ground with her rapier stabbed in the ground.

"So difficult to get along with, totally unpredictable, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss said as she recovered and turned to look at Ruby, "And I suppose I can be a bit... anti-social... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

Ruby just looked at her before shaking her head, "Touché, Weiss." she said as she got up and tugged her cloak out of the quill it was pinned on, "Just don't say that you'll be nicer, show it. Until then…" Ruby put her cloak back on and smiled brightly at Weiss, "Thank you…"

"Uh, well…" Weiss stuttered, mesmerized by her partner's bright smile as she brushed past her, "Any…time… No one has ever thanked me like that before…"

Walking out of the small forest of feathers, she noticed the Death Stalker still struggling to escape.

"Whoa…" she muttered until she was wrapped in a bone-crushing by her sister from behind, "Urk!"

"So happy you're okay!" Yang squealed as she hugged Ruby close.

"Don't worry, I'm fine…but let up! You're hurting me…Owowowowowow!"

"If you're all done with your little touching moment, a little help here!" Blake called out as Cooler began firing waves of Ki blasts, burning the grass forcing them all to be on the defensive.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked, pointing up at the cawing Nevermore circling around the area.

"We need to get to the temple. If we can meet up with more teams we stand a better chance." Kei said as his vision began to blur.

"He's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to Beacon Cliff." Ruby added.

"In other words, there's no sense in fighting those things right now." Weiss said to Jaune directly.

"Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind." Jaune agreed with enthusiasm, probably because Weiss actually talked to him.

"Problem is Mr. Roboto won't be as easy to lose." Yang noted. It was proving far too fast for any of them to land a solid hit on.

' _I got something that might do the trick but let's see out happens!'_ Kei then bent his knees down and put his cupped hands to the side. "KA…ME…," he cried out as a blue ball was forming in his hand. "HA…ME…" Everyone stood in shock as they started to feel the power emanating from the blue ball. Blake was wondering how could this person possibly know how to do an energy attack using Aura? Aura is meant to be defensive, not offensive. But what Blake and everyone else doesn't know is that Kei doesn't use Aura but Ki instead. _'Who was this guy?'_ The energy in his hand easily doubled his own. "HAAA!"

Kei threw his cupped hands forward and out came a large blue beam of Ki. It caught everyone by surprise including Cooler at the size and power emanating from the beam itself. Cooler scowled as he promptly raised his metallic hands up to catch the beam.

It struck his palms with a shocking degree of power, making Cooler grunt with the effort of halting the beams advance. His whole metallic body began to glow with the reflecting light, a star bursting to life directly above the ruined city. The power of the energy wave forced Coolers superhumanly strong arms back, overpowering even his incredible strength. The heat was growing so intense that it was even starting to melt at his metal shell.

Finally, the blast engulfed him and causing a huge explosion that began spreading fire across the meadow. It would be a miracle if a good deal of the forest wouldn't be burned down as a result of this. Everyone stood in awe at the power.

"Did he…did he just shooting a giant energy beam from his hands!?" Yang asked in a bit of awe and shock.

Kei lowered his hands, huffing for breath after the exertion of releasing so much power at once and the strain it caused on his already injured body. He still had the strength to keep going, but with his injuries and his growing exhaustion, it didn't seem he'd be capable of keeping it up much longer. He kept his gaze focused on the cloud of dust where Cooler had been, just to see if that attack had done the trick.

It hadn't but barely.

Without a doubt, the blast had managed to damage Cooler significantly. Both of his arms had been blown clean off above the elbows. Large portions of his torso and legs were molten and dripping, slowly drying. Cooler couldn't believe it, someone like Kei, a teenager, was able to do so much damage to him.

Jaune grinned. "Alright! He did it!"

Kei smiled a bit.

Cooler started to chuckle.

Everyone noticed the look on his face while they had smiles on their faces. "What the?" said Weiss. "Why are you smiling? Don't you realize you've been defeated already?"

"Heh heh heh, do you really think you could defeat me that easily?" Cooler laughed. Out of his battered state came several wires emerged from this missing limbs as they began to repair the body back into its proper state.

Everyone watched first in question and then in complete shock and utter horror. This thing can regenerate!? Cooler stood up fully, his arms slowly being rebuilt with sturdier armor, while the molten metal on his body slowly retracted back to where it belonged.

Cooler laughed as he squeezed his fist and then the other. "Perhaps I should have said something earlier," Cooler said as he stood there. "My body is monitored constantly by the Red Ribbon's main computer." Cooler told them.

Kei eyebrows frowned. _'The Red Ribbon Army?'_ The same organization that was after him and they were responsible for Shin's death as well.

"Any injury I might suffer is instantly detected and repaired." Cooler said as he squeezed his arm again.

' _Shit, this might take longer than I thought'_

 ** _(_ _Tree Of Might Stage / Turles and Slug's Theme - Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 OST)_**

"And any flaws with my design that allowed the injury are corrected." Cooler said evilly. "It's quite remarkable really." Cooler admitted. "In simple terms, of course, this means you can't win." Cooler said as he laughed.

"Guys go! That grimm is going to break free soon. I'll hold off metal head." He ordered as the Death Stalker began to break free from its icy confines. The others hesitated for a moment. "You don't need to worry about me. This is the time to act, not think. Now go!"

"He's right," Pyrrha said. "He's too much for us. We won't be of any help if we stick around here. And our being here will just distract Kei, and make him worry about us." Taking advantage of their temporary reprieve the group of eight continued on ahead.

"Alright! Kei, we're leaving Cooler to you," Blake said.

"Okay be careful guys," Kei replied. Blake and Ruby were about to leave when they noticed Yang hadn't budged.

"Yang, aren't you coming?" Ruby asked.

"I think I'll help Kei right now he's my partner after all," Yang answered. "You guys go." Ruby and Blake nodded and then ran off.

"Yang, you should go with them too."

"Not a chance Kei, we're partners and partners stick together." She then took a battle stance with a smirk on her face.

Kei looked her as he returned the smirk with one of his own. "Alright then but be careful Yang," Kei said. "He's a lot strong than he looks." Kei then took a look around. "Where did he go?"

Sure enough, Meta-Cooler was nowhere to be seen until he appeared behind the two fighters. Kei then realized at the last second where Cooler had appeared but he was too late to stop Cooler's attack. Cooler went to punch Yang with his left, but she parried it. However, it was just a feint to his real attack, which he went in for a punch with his right. The force of the punch made Yang skid off the ground, bouncing into the tree, then smash into the tree far away from Kei. She even coughed up some blood.

"Shit! Yang!" Kei said. Kei phased out and appeared in front of Yang. "Are you alright Yang?" Kei asked.

"I'm fine," Yang lied though she winced. "Just didn't see that one coming," Kei nodded.

Maybe it was time to make a timely retreat and begin a new plan.

Kei smiled as he put his hands to his temples, palms inward, fingers spread. "Yang, please close your eyes right now," Kei muttered. Yang was unsure on what he meant but she did as she was told. Kei then let out a loud yell, "SOLAR FLARE!"

Meta-Cooler screamed in shock as a massive flash shot from nowhere and made the world go dark with the gray-green afterimage of Kei with his hand next to his face and Yang standing behind him burned into its mind. He, for several seconds, was totally blind. Finally, after a seeming eternity, the world, very blurry and out of focus, swam into view, then gradually sharpened until they could see well again. Cooler looked around and noticed that Kei and Yang had left. "Where the hell did they go?"

Cooler was furious. Kei had given him the slip. _'No matter.'_ Cooler said to himself, _'He is still no match for me. If that was all of his power, then he should be no match for me when I show my full power.'_ An evil smirk appeared on his face as he thought up a new plan.

Glynda and several faculty members being flanked by several squadrons of students were being dropped into the safety zone of Emerald Forest.

The appearance of this mysterious cyborg, as well as his control over the Grimm, alarmed Ozpin and the faculty. As such Glynda and several faculty members would be leading experienced older teams in an effort to engage and capture this mysterious cyborg as well as discover how it entered Beacon property undetected and search to see if there were any unsavory elements in the area.

"Professor Oobleck you and the scouting party will be searching the area for any other unsavory elements."

Oobleck is a rather young man, with messy green hair and brown eyes. His attire disheveled, a white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque. A man known for his eccentricity, but his great speed would allow him and the faster students to get in and avoid trouble.

"Professor Port you and relief team will be waiting at the temple on the off chance I am unable to catch up to the students on time."

Peter Port, unlike his colleague, was a middle-aged man, possibly in his mid-fifties. Wearing a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants were tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. Port was one you would describe as well mattered man who was quite the hunter back in his day.

His appearance was that of a gray d and a gray mustache and slightly overweight.

They could only hope their rescue effort was not in vain.

 **(Battle Theme #5 (The Battle With All My Force) - Kenji Yamamoto)**

Kei and Yang were able to meet up the others after Kei used the solar flare to escape Cooler for the time being. No telling when he will appear again. So now the group made their way towards the temple.

The Temple is twenty miles north and two point three miles to the east of here. If they get separated then continue on to the temple. There they can use the structure for a defensive base.

That was the plan of course. They continued on for miles as they were continuously being hunted down by Cooler and its Grimm. For five miles now they were starting to tire. If at a moderate pace most of them could have kept going all day, but having to go at full speed with what amounted to someone who was like a living lightning bolt chasing after you, toying with you, firing bolts trying to catch you slipping, it made sense why their stamina levels were dropping.

It seemed like things were looking up when they came across the bridge. "Hurry! We can at least shake the Deathstalker if we cross!" Pyrrha cried out upon spotting an old and worn down looking bridge. The gap was far too big for even a creature of that size to have any realistic hope of jumping with the bridge itself human size.

Ruby being one of the fastest was the first across along with Pyrrha. "Guys! Hurry!" she cried out as one by one they began crossing the bridge. A bolt of lightning surged past them made it to the other side.

The ropes were set afire and were quickly being eaten through.

 _'He won't stop until either he or we are dead. I'll have to strike him with a killing blow before he can hurt the others. I'll only have one shot at this.'_ Kei paused and turned as he began readying another Kamehameha.

"Kei, what are you doing! Run!" Ruby shouted to him.

"What is that idiot doing?" Weiss added wondering what he hoped to accomplish getting himself killed like that.

Hearing her sister's shout Yang turned to see that Cooler was getting ready to attack her crush. Yang was many things, but she was not a coward. She could also not leave a friend behind if she could help it. Turning she leaped just as the ropes gave way and the bridge began to fall.

"Yang, hold on, I'm coming!" Ruby was getting ready to try to jump when several of the others grabbed. "What are you doing! Let me GO! LET ME GO!"

"Are you crazy! You're going to get yourself killed!" Jaune argued as Ruby fault against their hold.

Kei waited until Cooler was in striking distance and he reacted. He fired off his ki blast straight at Cooler, who vanished and appeared behind the boy, grabbing his right arm and twisting it behind his back. "Aah!" Kei cried out as Cooler continued pulling at the arm. He then felt his face pressed into the ground once Cooler planted his foot onto the back of Kei's head, smothering him.

"Hey, Kei heads up!"

The next thing Cooler knew the size of his face was caved in by Cecilia as he was sent crashing through several trees.

"Holy shit!" Kei couldn't help but exclaim. He instantly felt the force of that blow and if the cyborg's skull wasn't seriously fractured or split open.

His screeches of pain and the clutching of its head would have been proof enough, but the fact it was heavily broken and the side portion of its face had been dented in from Yang's blow served to prove how powerful the young woman was.

"You dreadful worthless monkey! I'll kill all of you!" Cooler was livid as his head repaired itself.

"What's wrong? You were having fun when you were chasing us down and trying to kill us. Now you start losing and it's no fun anymore?" Kei taunted as the cyborg began firing ki blasts at them wildly.

"You ready Yang!?" He asked as the blonde gave a nod and pounded her fists together. The two of them shot forward as they began to close the distance between them and Cooler.

His hands covered in lightning Cooler began swinging at Yang who weaved to the sides of its attacks. Using Cecilia she blocked one of the strikes as Kei leaped over and landed a kick to Cooler's face.

Meta-Cooler's head whipped to the side and its stance stumbled as he was slugged in the stomach causing him to double over. He let loose a burst of Aura from its body forcing the two to jump back.

Landing with a skid using his hand to stop his momentum, Kei shot towards Cooler. Launching a wave of attacks, the metallic cyborg managed to dodge or block all of them, then delivered a shot right to Kei's face. Kei brought his foot up and kicked Cooler in the face. "No. Why. I am a Cyborg. I shouldn't lose to the likes of you."

"I guess if this is the limit of a Red Ribbon's power the only thing I had to worry about is defeating them." For a while there Kei had feared what kind of power the highest ranked members of Red Ribbon held, but if the only thing they could do was make robotic grimm and cyborgs then there just weak.

Cooler took to the air as it began to fire a solitary Ki blasts into the sky. "You want power. I'll give you power!" Extending both arms he began using a high discharge from both her palms attempting to fry both teens.

"How good is your aim?" Kei asked as they jumped back into the tree line to avoid the wild strikes.

At this rate, the whole place really was going to burn down.

"I say pretty good! Why?" She responded, the heat of battle overriding her inability to talk to the teen without becoming a shy mess.

"I'll set up the ball you serve?" He suggested as he produces a Ki Ball from his hand.

Yang grinned. "I like the way you think." She said as she grabbed the ball and with a mighty blow the Ki Blast flew.

Cooler in his arrogance dismissed the blast as a threat and was ready to let it phase through him. The blast hit causing a small explosion; however, a blue began to emanate from the cloud. A loud chant was heard across the area. "KAME…HAME…" It was Kei, charging up a Kamehameha wave! He had his cupped hands to his side, ready to fire the wave at it. "HAAAAA!" with a yell, the teen hunter threw both his hands forward.

Cooler turned and to his horror, he watched as the beam came at him. He let out a cry as he was enveloped by the beam. The blast struck, destroying it and sending its remains careering to the ground to form a massive pile of rubble and smoking debris.

Kei landed on the ground back with Yang as Cooler's heavily damaged body was sent falling down into the wide expanse below. From the other side, the others were cheering. The teen's fight had been incredible after all.

"Let's join the others." The claw of the nevermore and the sound of crashing and following trees signaled the Grimms had finally caught up.

Kei made a step and had to catch himself. He winched. Damn, he used so much energy during that last attack. So much for performing a body flicker. They were going to have to make the jump.

"So this is the part where you bust out a teleportation move right?" Yang asked as Kei sighed.

Oh, the irony.

"We're jumping it." He said as the hunter moved back to get a running start.

Yang sighed; well they didn't really have much of a choice. She joined him as they both got a running start just as they were about to launch themselves the ground suddenly gave away into the landslide. Startled Yang lost her footing and was sent tumbling on the other side with Kei joining her.

"Hang on!' Kei grabbed Yang's wrist and pulled her close as he aimed for the water.

"Kei!"

"Yang!"

The cries of the group grew further away as they fell.

The two of them fell into the water below and were being pulled away by the strong currents and away from the group.

"Kei! YANG! YAAAAAAAAANG!"

Kei opened his eyes and let out a strained groan of pain. A sharp stab of pain rushed through his side as he tried to sit up, only to find that he was slung over someone's shoulder. He turned his head to the side to figure out who was carrying him and found himself looking into lilac eyes of the blond bruiser Yang.

"Thank goodness you're okay. When you passed out I was worried."

What was the last thing he remembered? He could…remember dragging them out of the water and passing out.

"I'll…I'll be okay." He insisted as he pulled away from her.

"H-Hey," Yang called out with her hand extended slightly. "Don't overdo it."

His back and side wasn't faring well, but nonetheless, he gained his composure and walked confidently, not wanting to burden the girl who risked her life for him. Looking up he noticed it was late in the evening. How long had he been passed out?

He walked through the pain for about five minutes until he tripped on a rock only to be caught by Yang.

" _What's with guys having to be macho?"_ The girl grumbled, unaware of Kei's sensitive hearing picked it up.

"It has nothing about being macho Yang. I am injured and you would think me a meathead?" He replied with a mock pout, teasing her resulting in Yang panicking and flushing furiously.

"No…I…um…" Flustered she was trying to come up with something but was stumbling over her words.

He then felt it. The coppery smell was also a dead giveaway. He was bleeding. Yang, looking into his eyes with worry bleeding from her gaze.

"I'm fine Yang, don't worry about me. We need to find a way out of this crevice."

"I'm not gonna buy that shit. You're hurt and it's because you protected me. Let me help you." She pleaded as Kei looked away from her.

Yang's expression dampened into sadness as she took the boy's action as a sign of rejection.

"Alright fine, you win!" Yang's eyes widened in surprise as her head snapped up. A small smile formed on her face as she one more took to helping the blond walk. "Tell me a little about you, Yang."

 **(The Way We Breathe - Ara)**

Did he want to get to know her? She wanted to burst out in a little cheer, but it took all her restraint to remember she was helping the blond walk.

"W-Well, I spent most of my youth growing up on the island of Patch, off the west coast of Vale alongside Ruby."

"Patch?"

"It's a secluded island. Lots of gray forests and the location of Signal Academy."

"It's a hunter in training facility right?" he asked as Yang nodded.

"How did you manage to develop your skills as a Huntress?"

"I also attended the academy where our father Taiyang Xiao Long is a teacher and huntsman." She answered as Kei fell silent for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He answered but Yang didn't buy it.

"Come on, I'm not going to be the only one sharing during storytime am I?" she asked as he simply chuckled.

"No, it's not that. I just wasn't sure if I should bring it up or not."

"Bring up what?" she asked with a curious tilt of her head.

"You and Ruby are different, yet only some of your features are shared and you have different surnames. I didn't want to jump into something too personal."

"Oh." All things considering. It was funny someone didn't bring up the fact before. They probably just assumed any number of things. Adoption. Remarriage. There were a number of things that could explain the discrepancy. "We're half-sisters. Same father, different… mothers."

Kei chose not to push the point any further noticing how Yang lingered on mothers. "So your father raised the two of you? He sounds like a good man. It must have been a pleasant experience."

Yang had wondered why he praised it like that but instantly picked up on what he was saying. Normally Yang was not the most perceptive of girls. Being rather brash and boisterous, but she was far too used to people sympathizing with her about her missing mother that she had picked up on Kei's hinting. "I did grow up with a woman I did and do still call to proud mother for the time she was in my life. And I have made it my mission to find the women that abandon me for answers. It's difficult for me to imagine growing up without my dad, but, you at least had a mom right?" she asked only to receive silence in return. "Oh…" her face tightened. She didn't…she didn't know. "I-I'm so sorry I…"

"Don't apologize. You said nothing wrong; I'm the one that started this conversation. Besides I don't remember my parents at all, don't remember them yelling, don't remember them smiling. To be honest with you, I don't remember what they look like."

"Kei…"

"Knowing they loved me and they made sacrifices to keep me safe is enough. A lot of my past is a bit blurry at some points. I promise you Yang in time if I remember something I'll let you know."

She was willing to accept it for now. Everyone had their secrets after all. And he seemed like a good guy. "Kei. Thank you."

He looked at her, a mixture of surprise and confused. "For what? You would have done the same for me."

Yang shook her head. "No not that. I mean thank you. For being Ruby's friend. She's not the most social person and I was worried about how she would fit in. Especially giving she's two years younger than everybody, but you've been kind to her. That's…really cool of you."

At first, he had simply been the cool and really hot guy and if Yang was honest she could be a bit superficial in her interests…especially if they were good looking, but over the past few days, Kei had proven also strong, wise, and kind. The more she got to know him the more she went from just crushing on him to genuinely liking him.

"Ruby's a nice person. She's strong, enthusiastic, cares about others." She was a mix of many of the positive traits, but she was adorable, innocent, and a bit geeky making her shine as her own person. "I am proud to call her my friend and you as well."

"M-me? You consider me your friend?" Considering this was the first time she was able to hold a real conversation with him she was surprised.

"You kidding me? At first, I thought you were really weird." He began as Yang's head hung down.

"But now I see you for who you really are. You're strong, boisterous, and really crazy."

"Crazy?" she wasn't sure if she should feel complimented or insulted.

"Yeah you're a spirited girl and really strong as well. I wouldn't want to be the target of your punches, especially when angered." He would probably have to be at least Ki to tank them. "And seeing how you and Ruby act has shown me what a real sibling bond is like." Kei said as he continued. "My first understanding of that kind of bond was well weird since I don't have any siblings not that I know of anyway, but seeing how much you two care about each other, even when you're making fun and teasing each other has shown me something I wish I had when I was a kid. And even beyond that, you're also brave and honest. You're the kind of person I like." Kei was then filled with a strange sense of warmth. He didn't know why but he had this odd sort of connection to Yang.

 _"Oh god oh god oh god oh god.'_ Yang was inwardly panicking as her face heated up. Was he confessing? So soon. She wasn't ready. And what was this strange feeling in her heart?

"Yang are you…" Kei paused as he realized something. _'Wait a minute. This feels…familiar.'_ Face always going pink or really red.

Stammering.

Unable to look him in the eyes.

Came off as really weird, but actually a pretty cool girl.

Risked her life for his.

Damn it, he can't remember. There were so many similarities. He just wishes he could remember who that person was.

"Y-Yang." His cheeks began to burn red. "Do you…have a…" he paused as the sound of moving terrain caught his attention. "Look out!" he shouted as yanked her forward as a boulder soared over them. The two of them turned just in time to see their attacker, Kei's eyes widening at the gleaming silver figure standing tall on a mound of rubble behind the two.

 **(Meta-Cooler Theme - Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 OST)**

The metal facsimile of a cyborg curled his tail around his legs, a cocky grin plastered on his face "I told you before you can't win. Now, I'll give you one chance, If you surrender we will give you the honor of having your bodies be used for the greater glory of Red Ribbon."

"You…you perverted freak!" Yang exclaimed, her mind instantly jumping to the most perverted conclusion.

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen. I would like to keep my body intact thanks." He said as he got into a fighting stance.

"It appears you two refuse. I gave you a chance now I must end your lives."

"You don't scare us you metallic freak. We beat you before!" Yang boasted.

 _'Yeah after spending the better part of the day running.'_ Kei thought with the shake of his head.

"I will crush you both in an instant." Cooler immediately powered up, a purple blazing aura surrounding the cyborg.

Kei turned to Yang with a smile. "Let's hit this bastard with a little tag team action." He said as they readied to take on Cooler again.

Cooler's body was proven tough as every strike or kick landed on him would leave only superficial dents. Still, it was metal and even reinforced metal could be broken if enough pressure was applied to it.

Kei and Yang stayed in their fighting positions, wondering what Cooler was going to do. Then, without warning there was a second explosion, followed by a loud whoosh of rushing wind. In that moment, Cooler took to the skies. Coming to fly five stories above the tree line, he pulled back his right hand and threw it forward, unleashing a powerful energy blast at the two standing below him. Reacting quickly, the two partners split! Flying in opposite directions, they went their separate ways before regrouping and charging down their opponent from both sides.

Meta-Cooler remained smiling as he landed on the ground below the trees while the two fighters went at him. He was ready. Kei attacked first, sending and kicks his way. Cooler avoided the first ones before moving into the defensive parrying mode. He blocked the next blows to come and quickly knocked the boy away. As soon as Kei was sent flying, Yang attacked. She attacked Cooler relentlessly, but was unable to land any blows. She was closely followed by Kei who had recovered, the two way attack forcing Cooler back even more, and also making him increase strength and speed of his defenses. He was now using his full concentration and strength.

Unable to take the pressure of the two fighters tackling him, Cooler leapt back and crossed his arms over his face, bringing his knees to his chest. With a quick energy gather, he threw all limbs out, a purple energy shield appearing around him. The quick blast knocked both Kei and Yang back, who were about to attack again. As soon as they were off, Cooler shot forward, intent on attacking in kind. However, he was met full on when Kei suddenly appeared out in front of him. Striking Cooler across the face while he was in mid-flight, he sent Cooler falling. But the cyborg recovered quickly and pulled up, retreating as Kei gave chase. The male hunter honed in upon reaching Cooler when he once again made a stand. Cooler responded to this and attacked, only to have the faster fighter avoid all his blows.

Kei then rushed forward towards Cooler. Collecting Ki in his arm, Kei sent his attack. "HA!" However, the attack wasn't heading for the Cyborg but rather, the ground! The result was a dust explosion, causing Cooler to cover his eyes from the dust.

Before he could gather up his senses, Cooler was attacked from behind. Yang rammed her fist straight into the back of the cyborg's neck, sending it flying. Cooler yelled in shock, spinning out of control as he flew. Yang and Kei watched as Meta-Cooler headed towards a boulder.

Flipping back into submission, Cooler tucked himself up and spun, before extending himself and taking his fall into control. He shot straight again, heading for Kei. The teen hunter was ready. With no more need for diversionary tactics, the teen flew at Cooler, picking up speed and using the momentum he had gained as an advantage. Then, with an enormous burst of power, the two fighters clashed, fists first. As a result of the clash, a strong wind emanated from them which caused Yang to back off.

Suddenly a tremor began to course through the ground from the power struggle. Tremor after tremor occurred as the walls of the canyon began to take damage from the tug of war.

 _'If I can't overtake him with what I have maybe I can try that.'_ Breaking the connection Kei darted over to Yang.

"I'm going to weaken his armor. You be ready to attack once I do." He said as they both dodge Cooler's attacks.

"How will I be able to tell if his armor is weakened enough for my attacks to get through?" She asked as she turned her head to the side when the latest slab exploded into chunks.

"Trust me you'll know." He said as he charged ahead and leaped over the right slab. He let out a grunt of pain as he landed on it hard and proceeded to roll over it and landing kneeling.

This calls for something drastic. Something that he definitely wasn't prepared to do nor was he ready for. "HYAAAHHHH!" He yelled a very loud war cry. His face was fixated on Cooler as Cooler started to take an interest in him. "TAKE THIS! KAIO-KEN!" yelled Kei as he brought his arms down. A crimson blazing aura appeared around Kei. Pebbles began to levitate and the ground began to shake because of the energy emitting from Kei. With a yell of rage, Kei shot forward, the ground from which he took off from crumbling.

It surprised Cooler a bit when he saw Kei hurl himself straight at him at an incredible rate. Just as he was backing away and raising his hands to defend himself, Kei came in with a powerful hook that he sent across Cooler's face.

Meta-Cooler was not deterred as he used his tail to rip a tree out of the ground and threw it at Kei.

"Oh no, you don't!" Yang shouted as she launched herself into the air and punched the tree breaking it in half.

Using the opening Yang gave him Kei began to descend, twisting out of the way of the broken tree as he took aim.

Once more Cooler began sending out Ki Blasts to which the teen began easily cleaving through them like nothing.

Throwing his arm forward Kei's fist met its mark. It pierced the Meta-Cooler's torso causing electricity to course through the metal body causing cracks to form all over it.

Kei jumped back as energy blast jutted from the body as Cooler tried to skewer him. "Now!"

Yang shot forward and with a decisive blow shattered the left foot of the cyborg body causing it to crumble. Not stopping there she leaped and landed a solid kick to the right's ankle. Landing on the foot of that she launched another punch shattering the left knee with Cecilia. Piece by piece she began taking it apart as the cyborg began to crumble.

Cooler soon found himself having no chance to regenerate his body. He looked up to see Yang was about to attack his expose body when he suddenly began tunneling into the ground.

Almost instantly the earth shifted and he disappeared into the depths. He was being overwhelmed. He wouldn't be able to take the both of them on at the same time if this kept on like this. He needed to end this.

Rising from the ground and encircling above his palm is a large purple saw blade which is his death slicer technique. He sent it flying at Yang who dodged it.

Kei leaped over it and already forming a Ki ball shoved it into Cooler's gut. When Cooler began to break apart Kei realized that Cooler had faded away. _'Where did he?'_

Cooler popped up behind Yang readying his Sauzer Blade to strike. "Yang, look out!"

"It's as Doctor Merlot says. Others are your weakness!"

Kei turned just in time to get hit with something rather shocking. Cooler had reappeared behind him, left fist held back and ready to strike.

"Let me show you a real attack!" Cooler launched his attack. Kei's eyes became saucers as the he felt the massive amount of power heading his way. Then everything went white.

 ***BOOM***

"Kei!" Yang screamed, having to cover her face from as the blast of energy was expelled from Cooler's fist and literally obliterated a good part of the forest. She rushed to save her compatriot. She watched in horror as she saw a bloodied Kei face up on the ground. His clothes were in tatters, as he lay lifeless. "KEI!" Yang shot forward only to watch as Cooler grabbed Kei's body and threw the boy's body far away and out of sight.

"The body is useless now. Mere trash. I would appreciate it if you make it where I do not have to ruin yours as well. I hate wasting valuable material." He said as he gathered energy around his hand and formed a sword.

"You monster." Yang's head dipped low as she began trembling with rage. Her hair began to glow brightly. "How dare you…" It began to catch firing as parts of her began to radiate fire. "I'll make you…" She lifted her face, showing crimson irises as tears began drifting down her cheeks her eyes pure rage. He was her ally. He was her friend. "…BURN!"

 **(I Burn ~Orchestral Battle Arrange~ - Jeremiah George)**

Cooler's stance remained confident, unshifting. "Is that so? Well come on then monkey, show me what you can do." said Cooler.

Yang roared, shooting straight at Cooler and unleashing a powerful combination of punches. Cooler was surprised at the incredible speed and strength of the energy fist combination, forcing him to duck the first few blows. But when the final punch came, it struck him in the chest, when he assumed it would be nothing. It wasn't, as the fist strike cracked and smashed a hole in his armor and thumped against his chest. Cooler staggered through the ground, winded.

Cooler looked up, intrigued that a girl like Yang could do damage like that. Had she done more training, she could have done much worse to his body. With a quick hand combination and energy manipulation, he held out his right palm and unleashed a powerful energy ball. The attack shot at Yang like a bullet, but was not to hit its target as the fighter was able to avoid it.

Moving away some distance Yang began a series of rapid-fire punches. A pained cry from Cooler was briefly heard before the noise of blasts colliding with Cooler's body.

After some time Yang ceased firing her firing and paused to charge a last attack in order to finish Cooler off. "Is that all?" A voice asked from the smoke cloud Yang created. The smoke quickly dissolved and from it a severely damaged 'Meta-Cooler' was revealed. "Is that really it?" Cooler laughed. Out of his battered state came several wires that repaired the body back into its proper state.

Yang rushed in towards Cooler, throwing one fist out aiming for Cooler's head. The mechanical cyborg swung his arm up so fast that Yang only saw the faintest flicker of motion, and Yang found her knuckles straining against the dense metal of the back of Cooler's hand.

Meta-Cooler spun and struck the shocked blond with his long tail, the blow catching Yang in the abdomen and sending her hurtling through two ruined trees.

He stood there waiting for her to get back up _. 'Consumed by rage. Fool. I'll let her tire herself out.'_ He thought, binding his time.

Ten straight minutes of furious assault. Ten minutes of the girl growing steadily angrier and destroying the landscape. Ten minutes of dwindling stamina and observations.

He appeared behind the girl as he readied his next attack. He would knock the girl unconscious with this next attack.

Pain. Burn. A lack of vision and his head felt like it was hit with the force of a cannonball. What in the world happened?

Cooler landed on the ground. Impossible. The girl hadn't found him. He had been observing her so how?

Hearing the commotion Yang turned and spotted the man and… "K-Kei!" Her semblance began to recede as her fury was replaced with Joy.

 **(Theme X - Xenoblade Chronicles X (Rock Cover) - Shady Cicada)**

"Sorry for worrying you, Yang. I'm ready now. Let me finish him off." Kei went into his fighting stance and expanded his ki aura around him.

"How? I killed you!" Cooler could barely stand the side of his face aching.

"You only caught me off guard, but I won't let happen again." He said with a grin as Cooler snarled at him.

Kei's body wouldn't be able to take the stress of the Kaio-ken again so soon. The boy is already hit its limit today.

Instantly Kei triggered Kaio-ken, he then charges at the opponent and elbows him away. Then, he attacks the cyborg with a powerful barrage of kicks and punches, Kei decided he had enough and gave a devastating punch to the gut, sending poor cyborg flying.

Kei let out a yell and cupping his hands together and throwing it forward. "KAMEHAME-HAA!" His yell echoed with the massive blast that shot out, lighting up the area.

Cooler quickly putting his two hands together above his head, "Take this!" he shouted quickly as he sent his beam to intercept Kei's Kamehame-Ha. The two beams hit each other, Cooler's never even slowing Kei's down. In an instant, the combined power of the two attacks hit Cooler full force pulling his body completely apart and effectively destroying him. His machine-like body slowly deteriorating into nothing.

Kei breathed a sigh of relief as he realized his entire body is in pain. "Hehehehe," chuckled Kei with a bright smile on his face. "I guess I pushed my body past its limit." He turned his attention to Yang "Y…" Kei was nearly knocked over as he was glomped by Yang. Upon her touch, Kei winced in extreme pain. _'Damn it,'_ Kei said to himself but he gladly returned the hug.

"Idiot…I thought…I had thought…" she cried into his chest. Overjoyed that he was alive.

"I know. I am sorry," Kei said weakly. "Just be careful when touching me, though. I'm in a lot of pain right now."

"What was that red flame thingy you did?"

Kei said. "It was a technique that my grandpa used a while ago but stops using it; I wanted to learn how to use it but grandpa said it was for too early for me to use it. But It was incredible. This is known as the Kaio-Ken."

"The Kaio-whatnow?"

"The Kaio-ken. It's a technique that multiplies the user's ki for a 'heart beat', enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. It's like a massive upsurge of energy. Everything is heightened; power, speed, even hearing and vision improve dramatically. You sort of become a super-self. But it can only be sustained for a short time, so you have to get the job done quickly. But the Kaio-ken technique is also known as a double-edge sword."

"Why?" asked Yang.

"While the Kaio-ken grants you great power, it can also destroy you if you are not careful," Kei explained. "It puts a very heavy burden on the body. Right now my body is killing me. This was the first time I used that technique."

"Sorry," Yang said, small tears coming out of her eyes. She was happy for Kei first most for defeating the cyborg but most of all that he was safe right now. "Thank you. I knew you could do it, but I just Kaio-can't believe it."

"No problem but I should be thanking you," Kei said ignoring the girl's horrible pun. "If it weren't for you helping me, I would have been killed. So thank you." He said as he realized they were still hugging. "Uum. Yang." He said as his cheeks started to glow a little pink. He had given her a passing glance that first day he had met her, but he was now beginning to realize she was pretty damn hot and her clothes were a bit tattered. His eyes wondered a bit and…

"It was unintentional." Kei inwardly snapped, realizing where he just looked.

"What?" she asked, but then realized upon noticing his expression. She let out a yelp and jumped away from him. Her face soon matched his.

"We need to get out of here." He said as he turned his attention to the wall.

"And how are weeeeee…" She let out a squeal as he suddenly scooped her up in his arms bridal style. She was automatically flustered. A flustered Yang was a nervous Yang. And a nervous Yang often did things not so smart to make the atmosphere more comfortable. "At least take me out for dinner first." Oh god, why did her mind always default to the dirtiest possible thing? No wonder her father made the joke that he was more worried about her and not the boys themselves.

"I have enough energy left to make one last jump before I pass out from using too much energy." Kei said as he used the last once of energy to make the jump.

One second they were on the ground the next they were on the other side of the cliff side as Kei let Yang down. "Okay. Tell me the truth. Are you an alien or something? You have way too many cool powers for it to be because of your Aura."

"Last time I checked no. You weren't asking me that so you could make a joke about me probing your anus were you?" Like her sister Yang was proving to be a very likable and fun person he would enjoy getting to know better.

"Noooo." She replied rather unconvincingly. Hey it wasn't her fault she thought of it in the same moment he pointed it out.

"Anyway, I think I'm going to pass out now" Kei blanked out, staggering forward as he began to fall in unconsciousness. He was really tired, but he blamed it on the Ki exhaustion.

Yang rushed to save Kei. She stopped the male teen from falling down as she held on to him tightly with a hug. "Kei…?" No reaction. She stared into his face for a moment longer, the feeling that was in her chest growing stronger. She shook her head and took a deep breath. She smiled at him and reached over, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"Come on, let's go find our friends."

"I'm so hungry!" Jaune complained as Pyrrha continued to stoke the campfire. It was nightfall and they had made a small camp. They had finally lost the damn Nevermore and Deathstalker, but the mood had been rather sullen.

Kei and Yang were still missing and while no one wanted to voice it, some of them like Weiss and Blake feared the two were dead. Thankfully no one had the good grace to voice their thoughts because they feared it would break poor Ruby who hadn't so much as said a word or looked any of them as they dragged her away from where the two teens failed.

She had only just stopped sniffling an hour ago.

"We're all hungry Arc. Stop whining!" Weiss angrily snapped at him. They weren't supposed to have been in the forest this long, but they had gotten lost when they had run into a nest of Beowolves.

"Hey! Don't be mean to Jauny Snowflake! He's just voicing his thoughts!" Nora immediately jumped to Jaune's defense. In a list of things, Nora did not like it was people being mean to others.

"Don't call me Snowflake my name is Weiss." Nora's peppy attitude had already annoyed the Schnee when she had spent the better part of the previous hour singing campfire songs.

"Well, you're not acting particularly Wise right now."

"Weiss not Wise!"

"Girls, please. We're all tired and hungry. We should not be fighting each other. Especially if the noise ends up attracting the Grimm." While Ren was not one to get himself involved in squabbles as Nora could handle herself, usually, now was not the time for them to be turning on each other.

"What are you all fussing about now?" Blake asked, trying and failing to get to sleep in her spot up from the tree.

"Nothing! And Ren is right. Turning on each other gets us nothing! We are allies. The only way we will survive is by working together." Pyrrha's words had put an end to the squabble for now, but that did not change the fact they were hungry. By tomorrow their thirst would be intensifying.

Suddenly the rustling of the leaves alerted her and she grabbed her weapon and shield and jumped to attention. Alerted by Pyrrha everyone else grabbed their weapons and readied for whatever Grimm they would have to deal with. A gasp left her lips.

Was her mind playing tricks on her?

 **(Intro To Finale And Closing - Bruce Faulconer)**

"So…we brought dinner." Kei said as he woken up not too long ago. He held up a collection of small dead animals on a stick while Yang hoisted up a bag of berry and plants.

"Food!" Jaune cried tears of joy as he got up.

Ruby's eyes widened as she began to speak. Her voice hoarse. "Y…Y…YAAAAANG!" she cried darting out like a bullet running over and flattening poor Jaune into the ground.

Yang let the berries drop and opened her arms. "RUU…" She was tackled in mid-greeting having not expected her little sister to use her semblance.

Pyrrha hopped to her feet and paused. Having to compose herself. "Kei…welcome back!" She greeted him with a smile. She just knew deep down…she could feel it in her heart he would come back.

"It's good to be back." He said as he was to his shock suddenly slugged in his stomach.

The others gasped, wide-eyed at what happened. Kei clutched his stomach.

"You…you worried us. Please, do not be so reckless again in the future." She told him as she turned away from him. She felt like she was going to cry and if so she didn't want him to see her tears as it would embarrass her greatly.

"I'll keep that in mind." He began to wonder if Pyrrha had sisterly feelings towards him? In fact, he never did get to finish his conversation with Yang. He would have to remember to talk with both girls when he had the chance. He'd worried about it later. He then went over to the fire and planted the sticks in the ground and set up the rabbits and squirrels to be cooked. He was being welcomed back by the others.

"Kei, is that thing, Cooler, still around?" Ruby asked, a little sacred that the evil cyborg would show up and kill them all. After all, he was really strong that Yang and the others were not able to deal any damage on him. She had never encountered anyone like that Cyborg before. It was quite a scary experience for her.

Kei sighed as he looked up to the sky. "He is gone for sure," the male hunter replied. "I defeated him. He won't be coming around this time."

It felt weird. Most of them had hardly talked yet; there was a sense of comradely. Experiences like being chased down by a psychopath cyborg tend to lead to people bonding he guessed.

"So you managed to avoid getting yourself killed. You even managed to bring back food. Commendable job… Kei"

Kei raised an eyebrow. Was Weiss giving him a compliment? Looks like she was trying to defrost already. "Thanks, I guess."

"Good." Weiss, in her mind, sighed with relief. She was thankful that Kei was still alive, she then immediately flinched. _'What is wrong with me?'_ She said to herself.

"So Kei? How did you and Double-D's manage to get out of your sticky situation?" Nora asked as she focused on him intently.

"Well, that freaky lightning cyborg was a lot tougher than we thought. It took me and Yang a long while before we defeated him…" He began going over the events of what happened.

 **With the evil cyborg, Meta-Cooler, destoryed. Our heroes now wonder out else is out there waiting for them. Why did Meta-Cooler want Kei dead? Didn't the Red Ribbon Army want him? Who is this Dr. Merlot that he mention?** **What else could the Red Ribbon Army throw at them next? Find out on the next exciting chapter of DRAGON BALL Z!**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Alright! Happy New Year's guys hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm so sorry about that pun that Yang made...it did hurt me writing that. Ok, I'm not revealing why Cooler was there or why he was defeated by Kei this early in the story and I know Meta-Cooler should have been a lot stronger than the whole cast even Kei in the normal DBZ Universe standards but I have my reasons. Also, when Kei used the Kamehameha agaisnt Cooler the first time my beta-reader Dub it the _'Unstable Kamehameha'_ because of the fact that Kei didn't know how much Ki he was supposed to use. It was the first time he used the move against someone stronger than him so yeah. Oh yeah and the music hopefully you guys like it. Again its an option if you want to listen to it or not.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading hope you guys like it and I see you guys on the next one Peace!**


End file.
